Mémoires de 24 chocolats
by Tinuleaf
Summary: Axel prépare une petite surprise pour Roxas. Son propre calendrier de l'Avent... quelque peu détourné, en attendant Noël.
1. Le chocolat embrassé

La dernière fois au boulot j'ai vu un calendrier de l'Avant et je me suis dis, tiens qu'est ce que ca donnerait si Axel décidait de faire son propre calendrier de l'avant juste pour Roxas...  
Il y aura donc 25 ficlets . 24 comme autant de case qu'un calendrier plus un autre en guise d'épilogue...  
J'espère que l'idée vous plaira...en attendant Noël ;)

Oh! Et au cas où vous vous poserez la question... Oui j'avais toute ma tête lorsque j'ai trouvé les titres des chapitres...  
Ce sont des indices, si je puis dire XD

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat embrassé.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel entra dans la chambre, lentement, sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha près du lit avant de s'y assoir doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amant qui dormait paisiblement, emmitouflé sous les couvertures pour se préserver du froid de décembre, laissant entrevoir de sa personne que quelques mèches blondes. Il déposa la petite boîte qu'il tenait au creux de ses doigts sur la table de chevet puis tira légèrement le couvre-lit pour mieux contempler les traits gracieux du blond.

Aujourd'hui était le 1er décembre, et Noël approchait donc à grand pas.... ainsi que leur anniversaire. Celui de leurs deux ans.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire à la pensée de ce fameux réveillon, organisé par son meilleur ami Demyx, où il avait maladroitement déclaré sa flamme au blond, un peu après minuit. Mais, malgré les balbutiements et les regards gênés, il ne regrettait rien de sa confession ratée puisqu'au final ce même blond se trouvait en ce moment même, au pays des rêves, dans son, ou plutôt, leur lit.

Il caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme qui poussa un soupir de contentement avant de s'étirer et d'ouvrir, non sans mal, les yeux.

Axel avait beau le connaître depuis toujours, étant des amis depuis le temps des couches culottes, il était toujours autant subjugué par leur bleu pur et ardent. Il se pencha pour embrasser, successivement, les paupières puis les lèvres du blond affectueusement.

« Bien dormi, Roxas? »

« Mm oui... mais je serai bien resté au chaud toute la matinée. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, avec ce froid, juste pour trois heures en plus. »

« Je me doute..., répondit Axel, mais dans une vingtaine de jours tu es en vacances, tu pourras en profiter pour te reposer. »

« Tu oublies que je bosse également pendant les vacances... », répondit-il avant d'attraper un coussin et de le presser sur son visage pour bloquer les rayons du soleil qui se glissaient par la fenêtre.

Axel en profita pour ouvrir discrètement la boîte qu'il avait placé sur la table de nuit un peu avant et glissa son contenu entre ses lèvres avant de retirer l'oreiller du visage de Roxas et de l'embrasser. A l'aide de sa langue, il poussa l'objet contre les lèvres du blond. Et lorsqu'il fut certain que ce dernier se trouvait à l'intérieur de la bouche de Roxas, il se recula pour observer son amant.

« Mm... du chocolat. », dit Roxas en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« Je savais que tu aimerais... donc je pense que tu vas être ravi d'apprendre que tu vas en recevoir un comme celui ci, chaque jour, et ce jusqu'au 24 décembre.... C'est ton calendrier de l'Avent... un peu détourné si je puis dire. », répondit Axel avant d'embrasser à nouveau Roxas, de façon plus sensuelle, appréciant la saveur enivrante du chocolat qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres, avant de glisser les siennes le long de sa joue, de son cou, de son épaule puis de son torse, faisant frissonner le blond.

« Si c'est tous les jours comme ça, alors oui, je sens que ça va me plaire. » répondit Roxas dont le souffle devenait plus saccadé devant les administrations du roux, avant de l'attirer dans le lit, au chaud avec lui, bien décidé, à savourer un autre mets....

Un bien plus corsé que le chocolat...

* * *

Voila :)


	2. Le chocolat frigorifié

Et voila, comme promis voici le deuxième X3

Merci pour les reviews au passage 3

**Nayru25 :** Oui c'est parti pour 24 enfin 25 chapitres X3... qui eux au moins ne feront pas grossir au contraire du chocolat :D  
**DuncanHeart:** _ Ne me rappelle pas mes bétises XDD J'espère juste que je te donnerai pas envie de t'arracher les cheveux au bout d'un moment ;)  
**LawSama :** Tu sous-estimes Axel? XDD (et tu veux pas pour les week-end ? ;__; pourquoi? Ca me dérangerai pas du tout, une semaine complète X3 Hehehe )

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat frigorifié.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à neuf heures tapantes, réveillant Roxas en sursaut. Il resta plusieurs minutes à essayer de se lever tant bien que mal puis se tourna pour constater qu'Axel était, bien évidemment, déjà parti au travail. Il poussa un long soupir en frottant ses yeux fatigués et tira les couvertures à contrecœur, regrettant déjà de quitter le petit nid douillet qu'était le lit lorsqu'une vague d'air froid se glissa sur ses jambes.

Il se hâta vers l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour commencer sa routine matinale. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid mais fut soulagé de constater qu'Axel avait laissé le chauffage pour lui.

Il tira le rideau de douche et ouvrit le robinet afin de régler la température de l'eau à sa convenance, avant de se rapprocher de la source de chaleur que procurait le petit radiateur, qu'il accueillit à grande joie et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se mettre sous le jet d'eau délicieusement chaud.

Roxas resta plus que de raison sous la douche, au point d'en avoir les mains ridiculement fripées, mais au moins, il se sentait enfin bel et bien réveillé.

Après s'être soigneusement emmitouflé dans des vêtements confortables et chauds pour supporter le vigoureux froid de décembre qui l'attendait dehors, il fixa sa coiffure. Ou, du moins, essaya...

Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance vu que ses cheveux poussaient depuis sa naissance de façon inexpliquée vers la droite, pourtant il continuait de s'obstiner depuis des années. Après y avoir mis un peu de gel pour se rendre un peu plus présentable, il se résigna et descendit les escaliers en maudissant ses gènes.

Une fois dans le salon, il alluma la télévision et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé, zappant de chaîne en chaîne avant que ses yeux ne se portent sur l'horloge du salon qui affichait déjà 9h38.

« Merde ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard! », exclama t-il en éteignant la TV.

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre pour prendre ses affaires de cours puis redescendit tout aussi vite pour prendre un furtif petit-déjeuner.

« Je crois que ça va être des céréales... et une pomme sur la route. »

Il ouvrit donc placards et tiroirs, sortant tour à tour, céréales, bol et cuillère à café avant de se tourner vers le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bouteille de lait frais. Il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut le contenu inhabituel du frigo. Sur la deuxième étagère était posée une petite boîte sur une assiette à dessert, accompagnée d'un morceau de papier. Il attrapa le tout et referma le frigidaire, oubliant le lait, et son petit-déjeuner par la même occasion.

Roxas déplia la note en premier et lut les mots griffonnés dans une écriture effilée.

_Voici le deuxième chocolat de ton calendrier :) Passe une bonne journée. Axel._

La journée épuisante qu'il avait eue la veille lui avait complètement sorti de la tête l'idée du calendrier de l'Avent d'Axel. Il croqua alors dans la gourmandise sucrée avec un sourire et partit à l'université avec un chocolat en guise de petit-déjeuner.

* * *

A demain pour le troisième "chocolat" X3


	3. Le chocolat bourlingué

Toujours au rendez-vous?  
Voici donc le troisième ^3^

**Nayru25 :** Hehe X3 Roxas est chanceux n'est ce pas? (et pour la lecture au boulot c'est pas moi qui te dirai quoi que ce soit, je lisais en cours avant alors ;) )  
**Seryachan :** Je suis contente que tu l'ai trouvé mignone. J'espère que les autres jours te plairont autant :3  
**LawSama :** Oui faudrait, mais là tu lui demandes beaucoup X3 Et puis Roxas est un grand garçon non? (et pour te répondre, non je préfère le garder en semaine finalement huhu )  
**DuncanHeart : **Au pire même avec un mot tu sais, j'aurai étè heureuse... mais comme tu dis tu es bavarde (mais je l'avais remarqué hehe )

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat bourlingué.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour une fois, Roxas fut tiré de son sommeil sans l'agaçant bip à répétition du réveille-matin qui affichait seulement 7h13. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cours avant 14h, il essaya de se rendormir. Sans succès.

Il se tourna vers Axel, qui dormait calmement, pour se blottir contre lui et profiter de sa chaleur, espérant qu'elle le bercerait et lui permettrait au moins de somnoler. Mais ce fut également en vain.

Il poussa un long soupir agacé avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement éveillé, cela ne servait à rien de rester au lit. Autant, pourquoi pas, aller préparer un bon petit-déjeuner à son amant pour bien commencer la journée. Mais les deux bras qui se faufilèrent autour de sa taille et les lèvres qui glissaient dans son dos avaient apparemment d'autres idées.

« Reste avec moi, Rox'...», dit Axel d'une voix séductrice avant de le mordiller affectueusement sur le côté, près du bassin.

« Tu travailles... ce matin... », répondit lentement le blond en fermant les yeux, déconcentré par les douces mains baladeuses du roux.

« Tu ne te souviens pas? Lundi, je t'ai dit que j'avais posé ma journée », continua Axel en déposant de nouveaux baisers en suivant du sillon de la colonne jusqu'au bas de la nuque, entrainant une vague de frisson chez le blond dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

« J'ai cou… cours au… aujourd'hui... », répliqua t-il sans grande conviction alors que les lèvres d'Axel venaient se poser au creux de son cou pour le mordiller sensuellement.

« Oui mais pas avant 14h... ce qui nous laisse largement assez de temps. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Axel entraîna à nouveau sous les couvertures, un Roxas étonnamment docile. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de tirer le couvre-lit au-dessus de leurs têtes, bloquant par la même occasion le soleil qui pointait lentement le bout de son nez dans la pièce.

Un peu après 10h, Axel consentit à finalement laisser le blond se préparer, d'autant plus que son ventre criait famine. Il frissonna en sortant des couvertures et se dépêcha d'enfiler son T-shirt et pantalon de pyjama qui traînait nonchalamment sur le sol.

Cependant, au lieu de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, il fit un petit détour par le bureau. Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que Roxas était encore sous sa douche et attrapa son manteau et des chaussures avant de sortir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les joues et le nez teintés par le froid.

Le rouquin rangea ses affaires, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons auprès de Roxas, avant de s'affairer à la préparation du petit-déjeuner en sifflotant joyeusement.

Un quart d'heure avant 14h, Roxas prit les clefs de la voiture que lui tendit Axel et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir pour les cours.

Au moment de déposer son sac sur le siège passager du véhicule, il remarqua une petite boîte qui lui rappela familièrement celle qu'il avait trouvé la veille dans le frigo.

Il mangea le chocolat, et sur la route, il ne demanda ce qu'Axel allait bien pouvoir trouver pour lui donner celui du lendemain.

* * *

A demain :3


	4. Le chocolat rangé

Comme promis... le quatrième.

**Seryachan :** Par chance tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps ^3^  
**LawSama :** Axel pervers O_o .... mais non, c'est pas du tout son genre XD. Et puis Roxas avait pas l'air de se plaindre... (et pour te répondre, nan, je l'échangerai pas è_é )  
**DuncanHeart : **Je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre (si je puis dire...): XD

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat rangé.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel se pencha sur le blond endormi pour l'embrasser sur la tempe et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Roxas marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et le rouquin gloussa, visiblement amusée. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du blond avant de sortir de l'appartement et prendre la voiture pour se rendre au travail.

Quelques minutes après, Roxas emmergea de la chambre à coucher, décidé à trouver où Axel avait caché le chocolat du jour. Seulement après trois jours, il était déjà prit au jeu. Le rouquin connaissait que trop bien ses défauts. Curiosité et gourmandise. Un très mauvais mélange. Particulièrement dans la situation actuelle.

Il fouilla donc l'appartement de fond en comble. Passant par chaque pièce. Même la salle de bain. Une heure de recherches infructueuses plus tard, il s'allongea sur le canapé, essoufflé d'avoir grimpé, déplacé puis rangé tout ce qu'il avait pu déplacer.

Roxas était presque tenté d'appeler Axel sur son portable pour lui soutirer un indice mais cela viendrait contredire ce qu'il lui avait certifié la veille, soit, avouer qu'il y prenait plaisir.

Frustré, il décida de partir en cours un peu plus tôt et de marcher. Dès qu'il pointa son nez à l'extérieur, un vent froid et sec lui souffla au visage. Il frissonna, regrettant déjà ne de pas être resté blotti sous une couverture sur le canapé, à regarder des idioties à la TV.

Vu qu'il avait du temps devant lui, il prit un petit détour pour passer par le centre ville, commander un livre dont il avait besoin pour son cours de français.

En dépit des nombreuses couches de vêtements nécessaires pour survivre au froid glacial qui dominait à la cité du crépuscule en hiver, Roxas aimait cette saison. Non pas pour Noël et les cadeaux. Enfin un peu, il ne pouvait pas totalement le nier. Mais surtout pour l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait en cette période si spéciale.

Peut-être était ce à cause des décorations qui ornaient chaque maisons, magasins et coins de rues?Ou encore à cause du fameux marché de Noël et de ses senteurs captivantes tels que celles du vin chaud à la cannelle ou des chichis au chocolat? Où bien ces ennuyeux chants de la nativité dont l'air se fredonnait si facilement par tous au point d'en être agaçant? Où tout simplement à cause de la neige qui avait le don de changer le visage d'une ville toute entière?

Le fait est que Roxas aimait l'hiver.

D'autant plus justement, que ce fut durant un mois de décembre, à Noël précisément, qu'Axel lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Dans une vingtaine de jour ils fêteraient donc leurs deux ans. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour Axel. Un double cadeau... Quelque chose de particulier. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Une fois à l'université, il salua quelques connaissances au passage et s'arrêta dans la cours pour papoter un peu avec Naminé qui l'invita, lui et Axel, à sa prochaine exposition de peinture.

A la sonnerie, il lui dit au revoir avant de rejoindre son casier et déposer les quelques affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Bien à l'abri sur un livre se trouvait une boîte contenant le chocolat qui disparu bien vite entre ses lèvres.

Néanmoins, après la dégustation une question demeura. Comment Axel s'y était prit, pour le mettre là?

* * *

Moi je dis qu'Axel a le bras long hehehe...  
A demain :3


	5. Le chocolat lavé

**Seryachan :** X3 Moi aussi j'adore Nöel. Le mois de décembre est et sera toujours une période particulière à mes yeux. Et pour savoir comment Axel à placé le chocolat dans le casier de Roxas... il va falloir attendre encore un peu hehe  
**DuncanHeart : **Je me demande où tu vas chercher tes idées. Ca c'est de la review originale.X3  
**LawSama :** Axel est omniprésent c'est bien connu XD (pire qu'un stalker?) (et non je suis pas missante, je sais juste ce que je veux :D )  
**Nayru25 : ***soupir* moi aussi j'aurai aimé un calendrier comme celui ci XD au moins ca change... Et c'est tellement plus amusant que d'ouvrir une case en carton.  
**Redfoxline :** La réponse au mystère n'est pas dans se chapitre mais elle viendra, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ;)

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat lavé.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le visage de Roxas faisait des allers-retours entre l'horloge de la classe et son livre de cours, dernier vestige de son attention. Le reste de ses affaires était soigneusement rangé dans son sac, lanières prêtes à être glissées sur son dos. Il avait juste pris soin de sortir son agenda et un stylo à l'avance pour noter les devoirs qu'il aurait à fournir pour la semaine d'après.

Il restait trois minutes avant la fin de la classe et Roxas était plus que désireux de rentrer chez lui. D'autant plus que le vendredi était son jour de repos. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de se traîner jusqu'au travail. Du bout de son stylo, il commença à tapoter la table en signe d'impatience. Quelques secondes plus tard, son pied joignit la cadence en un rythme plus qu'irritable.

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna, enfin, dans la salle de cours, il nota rapidement le travail à faire pour le prochain cours et jeta ses affaires dans son sac. Il salua au passage Naminé d'un signe de main qui secoua la tête en riant doucement. Il ferma son manteau et ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou pour bien se protéger du froid et sorti du bâtiment pour se mettre en chemin. Après quelques pas, une voiture ralentit près du bas côté.

« Je peux vous ramener chez vous, beau blond ? », dit un homme d'une voix aguicheuse au volant.

« Non merci. On m'a appris à ne pas monter dans la voiture d'inconnus. Surtout celle de quelqu'un qui aborde avec des phrases aussi ridicules... », répliqua Roxas dont les coins de la bouche s'étirèrent en un petit sourire railleur.

«Je vois que tu as bien retenu mes leçons, Rox' », répondit Axel en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

Roxas roula des yeux avant de s'assoir, bien content d'être au chaud et de ne pas avoir à marcher. Une fois à l'appartement, il laissa Axel, en quête de détente, pour aller se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Rien de tel après une dure semaine pour se relaxer. Relâcher la tension et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulées.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Roxas brancha le petit radiateur d'appoint et sortit une serviette, douce et épaisse avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau. Il prit soin de rajouter sa petite touche personnelle, un peu de bain moussant senteur noix de coco. Il savait d'avance qu'Axel le taquinerait pour ça... senteur de fille soit disant... mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il avait rendez-vous avec un bon bain bien chaud.

Au contact de l'eau, son corps se détendit aussitôt. Il se mit à son aise, profitant du calme et baissa ses paupières. En l'espace de deux minutes il fut assoupi dans son bain.

« Roxas...? »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Axel accroupi, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'endormir dans ton bain... », soupira t-il

« Hum... mais j'étais si bien.»

Le rouquin sourit avant d'attraper la petite boîte qu'il avait posé sur le tapis et sortit le chocolat avant de le glisser dans la bouche de Roxas qu'il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

« J'ai droit à un avant-goût du dessert avant le repas? », demanda Roxas

« Je crois... que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça... », répondit Axel en s'avançant dangereusement vers le blond qui ne manqua pas le regard affamé de lui jetait son amant.

* * *

HoHoHo... C'est pas bien Axel, de prendre avantage sur un blond mouillé et nu comme un ver... X3

A demain :)


	6. Le chocolat congelé

Déjà le 6? Ca passe vite _

**Serya-chan :** Autant je savais pour la noyade... autant je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'étouffer....  
Enfin, Axel sait qu'il a la manie de s'endormi un peu n'importe où alors il le surveille X3  
**Redfoxline :** Hehe... qui sait...qui sait X3 (mais je pense qu'il a beaucoup de vérité dans tes propos ;) )  
**DuncanHeart :** Faut dire que ca aurait été bête de sa part de ne pas en profiter n'est-ce pas?  
Et je n'ai jamais dis le contraire X3

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat congelé.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Dépêche-toi Roxas! On n'a pas toute la journée! », s'exclama Axel qui attendait en bas des escaliers.

« J'ai presque fini ! Encore cinq minutes et je suis prêt », répondit Roxas en sortant la tête de la salle de bain pour qu'Axel puisse l'entendre.

« Cela fait déjà trente minutes que tu me répètes la même chose », grommela le rouquin, plus pour lui que Roxas, « résultat, on n'est toujours pas partis... »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« A part que tu es pire qu'une fille lorsqu'il s'agit de se préparer pour sortir, non. »

Il savait que le blond ne mettrait maintenant pas plus de vingt secondes chrono avant de descendre et lui coller son pied au derrière... où quelque chose dans le genre. Mais au moins, ils pourraient enfin y aller. Il était donc prêt à sacrifier son arrière-train au bon déroulement de leur rendez-vous. Axel avait planifié un après-midi entier juste pour passer du temps ensemble. Du temps en couple. Ces derniers mois, entre boulot et cours, ils n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux.

Tout d'abord, il emmènerait Roxas faire une petite balade au parc. Avec la neige tombée durant la nuit, il savait d'avance que le blond serait ravi de la promenade. Par la suite, au vue de la saison, un petit tour à la patinoire s'imposait de lui-même. Ils auraient sûrement un petit creux par la suite. C'est là que le marché de Noël et ses nombreux délices interviendraient. Ce qui était parfait vu que Roxas avait un faible pour la nourriture, spécialement celle que l'on ne trouvait qu'au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Vin chaud à la cannelle et chichis au chocolat seraient donc à l'honneur. Ils termineraient ensuite la soirée, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, devant la TV avec un bon film loué et des pizzas préalablement commandées.

Au final, ce fut deux minutes et un coup de pied plus tard que Roxas sortit de la salle de bain, enfin prêt.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la foule, un chichi à la main, Roxas tira le roux par le col de son manteau et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres. Un merci. Un geste simple mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour Axel.

Le blond s'était toujours montré réticent devant les démonstrations d'affection et lorsqu'il y consentait, Axel en était chaque fois à l'origine. Alors qu'il initie les choses de lui même laissa le rouquin pantois et simplement... heureux.

Au retour, après avoir loué un film d'horreur, non pas sans avoir bataillé dix bonnes minutes avec Roxas et son exigence, Axel commanda deux pizzas. Une fois leur repas, hautement diététique, livré, ils s'installèrent confortablement devant la télévision pour regarder le DVD. En aucun cas le roux ne regretta le choix du film, surtout pas lorsque Roxas se colla davantage à lui, discrètement, durant les scènes les plus stressantes.

Au milieu du film, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine en quête de sa douceur favorite. Une glace à l'eau de mer. Même en hiver il ne pouvait résister à croquer dans cette friandise bleu glacé au goût si particulier. Une saveur salée au premier abord qui laissait place à une sensation sucrée. Un subtil mélange pour une double sensation. Roxas ouvrit donc le congélateur en quête d'une glace et lorsqu'il attrapa la boîte en carton, il fut surpris d'en trouver une seconde, plus petite, à l'intérieur. En retournant auprès de son amant dans le salon, il le gratifia d'un nouveau baiser. Légèrement froid. Au goût chocolat... salé.

Axel conclut que son calendrier de l'Avent était, décidément, une bien bonne idée.

* * *

Comme me l'a dit une personne qui se reconnaitra: "Roxas a l'estomac bien accroché"

A demain X3


	7. Le chocolat ensommeillé

**Nayru25 :** J'adore aussi... domage qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de films interessant (ou du moins qui me plaise ces temps ci)  
**Serya-chan:** XD je crois que la gourmandise est un défaut que beaucoup de personnes ont ... (regard Axel... son péché mignon c'est Roxas... XD ... hum)  
Et si jamais tu vas au marché de Noël et que tu as droit à chichi et/ou vin chaud pense à moi :p

Brefouille... place au septième chapitre.

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat ensommeillé.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin dimanche! Pas de cours, ni de travail. Rien. Programme du jour : farniente. Et avec le thermomètre qui affichait -5° dehors, Roxas avait tout, sauf envie de sortir. Il s'étira donc, bailla un bon coup avant de se coller contre Axel qui dormait encore.

Son amant avait eu une semaine difficile au travail. Un client difficile, à son cabinet d'architecte, qui lui avait demandé de redessiner une nouvelle fois les plans de sa maison. Chipotant sur des détails. L'appelant pour lui dire qu'il voulait ceci ou cela, avant de le recontacter dans la même journée pour revenir à sa demande initiale... et ce à plusieurs reprises. Ces va-et-vient incessants commençaient sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs...

Néanmoins, une fois à la maison, il déposait ses soucis sur le pas de la porte et Roxas lui en était reconnaissant.

Le blond se demanda comment il avait pu gérer son boulot, s'occuper du calendrier de l'Avent, planifier le rendez-vous de la veille, le tout en maintenant une vie de couple et tout ce qui allait de pair...

Cela le laissait presque admiratif. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait au rouquin qui prendrait un malin plaisir à se vanter et le taquiner à la moindre occasion.

Après avoir déposé un léger baiser dans le cou d'Axel pour ne pas le réveiller, il sortit de la chambre afin de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Pour lui dire merci... sans vraiment avoir... à le lui dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis pour s'exprimer généralement sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Il avait beau dire ou faire, il se sentait toujours gêné ou ridicule quand il essayait. Si ce n'était pas les deux à la fois.

Mais Axel le comprenait. Jamais il ne le forçait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre « _Je t'aime » _pour savoir. Les regards et les gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Et pour rien au monde, Roxas ne voulait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Un peu plus tard, Axel descendit dans la cuisine et fut accueilli par un délicieux parfum qui lui ouvrit bien vite l'appétit. A la fin du repas, il embrassa tendrement Roxas sur le front. Son message était bien passé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Axel passa son temps devant la TV à regarder des films. Roxas, dans la chambre, à bouquiner un livre que lui avait passé Zexion. Il rejoignit bien vite le rouquin pour se blottir au chaud contre lui. Couverture et mugs de chocolat aidant...

En sirotant son lait chaud, il se rendit compte qu'Axel ne lui avait toujours pas donné son chocolat. Sa curiosité prit rapidement le pas et il jeta des regards du coin de l'œil à son amant. Lequel remarqua son petit jeu mais préféra feindre l'ignorance. Cela continua ainsi jusqu'au dîner. Puis au moment de se coucher, Roxas pensait qu'Axel avait pour une fois oublié. Il se laissa donc gagner par le sommeil, déçu que son amant n'ait pas réussi à tenir son calendrier.

« Tu as cru que je t'avais oublié? », susurra Axel au creux de son oreille avant de la mordiller.

« ...oui», murmura Roxas.

« Ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet. »

Roxas y trouva le chocolat, conformément aux instructions d'Axel. Mais pour une fois, au lieu de le garder pour lui tout seul, il choisit de le partager avec son amant qui accueillit cette initiative comme une invitation. Apparemment, l'heure du coucher était remise à plus tard...

* * *

A demain X3


	8. Le chocolat réconforté

Un chapitre un peu plus long de que d'habitude... :p

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat réconforté.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Roxas, lève-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt », dit Axel en secouant doucement Roxas.

Le blond grogna avant de se tourner et de se cacher sous les couvertures.

« Roxas... c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te réveiller tôt. Tu as rendez-vous avec Naminé pour travailler sur votre projet d'histoire... tu ne voudrais pas lui faire faux bond? »

« Non... mais laisse-moi juste quinze minutes de plus », répondit il, la voix étouffée par le couvre-lit.

« Hors de question. Le petit-déjeuner sera froid, donc tu te lèves ou je te sors du lit et je te porte jusqu'à la cuisine... »

« Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras pas…», répondit le jeune homme avant de refermer les yeux, bien décidé à avoir ses quinze minutes de sommeil supplémentaire.

Ses espoirs s'envolèrent en même temps que la couverture qui alla s'échouer sur le sol. Il roula sur le côté pour essayer de l'attraper mais Axel fut plus rapide. Il la jeta un peu plus loin puis glissa ses bras sous le cou et les genoux du blond avant de le soulever. Roxas passa instinctivement ses bras autour de sa nuque pour éviter de tomber.

« Axel... pose moi tout de suite... », ordonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais le rouquin se contenta d'un regard amusé avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois dans la cuisine, il le déposa sur une chaise et s'assit sur celle d'en face avant de commencer à prendre son petit-déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le repas fut étrangement calme, brisé par l'occasionnel tintement des couverts qui résonnait dans la pièce. Et le seul échange entre les amants fut un sourire malicieux et des regards noirs.

Après s'être préparés, le rouquin déposa Roxas à l'université. Le blond ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la voiture avant de commencer à marcher en direction de l'entrée. Mais Axel l'interpela, faisant des signes de main pour qu'il s'approche de la portière et se penche.

« Je n'ai pas droit à mon baiser? », demanda t-il après avoir baissé la vitre, d'un air faussement boudeur.

« Non », répondit froidement le blond, toujours vexé d'avoir été traité comme un enfant.

« Dans ce cas... pas de chocolat pour toi aujourd'hui... », répondit le roux sur un ton de défi.

« Quoi !? »

« A ce soir Roxas », termina t-il avant de redémarrer la voiture sans attendre une réponse.

Roxas resta sur la route pendant quelques minutes, médusé, avant qu'un klaxon ne le sorte de sa rêverie. Il se rendit donc à son casier en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur.

« Roxas ! »

Il se tourna pour voir Naminé approcher à grand pas. Elle n'avait franchement pas l'air ravie. Et une Naminé contrariée ne signifiait jamais rien de bon. La petite blonde était du genre douce et calme mais montrait de temps à autre d'autres aspects, impensables, de sa personnalité. Comme à l'instant présent.

« Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'attends ! On a plein de travail à faire. Donc dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps alors prends tes affaires. »

Il hocha la tête et se hâta pour prendre ses livres, oubliant ses petits tracas.

« Oh, et la prochaine fois, Roxas, sois à l'heure... Ou mieux encore. Sois là à l'avance.»

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, notant les paroles de Naminé dans un coin de sa tête.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la matinée sur leur projet, si bien que Roxas en oublia le chocolat... qu'il n'aurait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis à une table, mordant joyeusement dans son sandwich, une ombre progressa lentement sur son dos.

« Roxas ! »

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant que quelqu'un ne se jette sur son dos, le faisant lâcher prise sur son repas. Par chance il n'avait pas pris une autre bouchée avant l'attaque, ou il serait sûrement en train de s'étouffer.

«Sora... », grogna t-il en essayant de se détacher de son emprise, « je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas sauter sur les gens. Tu finiras par tuer quelqu'un un jour. Moi par exemple... je n'y suis pas passé loin. »

« Mais Roxas, depuis que tu as emménagé avec Axel, je ne te vois presque plus », couina Sora, dont les yeux bleus étincelaient de malice.

« Rien ne t'empêche de passer à l'appartement après les cours ou le week-end. »

« … Ou que tu passes manger à la maison. Maman serait ravie de te voir. »

« Bien sûr... alors pourquoi elle n'appelle pas elle-même alors? Ah oui ! C'est vrai! C'est parce que je vis avec un homme ! M'inviter signifie inviter Axel. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que depuis qu'elle sait pour nous, elle nous évite comme la peste. »

« Roxas... », dit le brun d'une voix douce.

« Quand je pense qu'avant elle disait à Axel qu'il était comme son fils... maintenant elle ne veut même plus nous voir. Apparemment, elle n'a plus que toi comme enfant... alors laisse tomber. »

« Roxas... », commença doucement Naminé en lui prenant la main, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps »

« Du temps ? Je pense que deux années ont été largement suffisantes... », répondit-il avant de se lever et d'aller jeter son sandwich avant de quitter la cafétéria.

Il ne revit pas Sora de la journée... Avant de rentrer, Naminé le prit doucement dans ses bras en lui disant que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il lui sourit sans grande conviction avant de la laisser lorsqu'il repéra Axel qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

« Alors pas trop en manque de chocolat ? »

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment avant de coller son front contre la vitre sans dire un mot. Axel n'insista pas, préférant attendre d'être arrivé pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Une fois la voiture garée, Roxas ne demanda pas son reste et sortit du véhicule. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et monta dans la chambre. Le rouquin referma la porte et soupira.

Le blond était allongé sur le lit, dans le noir, un coussin dans les bras en guise de réconfort. Son amant s'approcha doucement avant de s'allonger à son tour et se coller contre lui, l'encerclant de les longs bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon cœur? »

« ... »

« Ah ! Je sais, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas donné ton chocolat… », dit-il dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« ... »

« Roxas... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce en l'embrassant dans le cou.

«... ma mère », murmura t-il.

Axel ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait simplement rien à dire. Il savait quel était le problème et il était... impuissant. Il resta donc contre son amant pour le réconforter.

Un peu plus tard, après s'être bien évidemment endormi, Axel fut réveillé par un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta sa main pour caresser la joue de son amant qui avait le visage penché au dessus du sien.

« Dis Axel... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu as dit ce matin que je n'aurai pas de chocolat... mais je me demandais... si je ne pouvais pas... tout de même l'avoir... », demanda-t-il timidement, les joues légèrement roses.

« Idiot, répondit-il avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer, « depuis le temps que tu me connais, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris que je plaisantais. »

« Oh... »

Finalement, Axel ramena deux chocolats. Un pour le calendrier. Et un... pour le réconfort...

* * *

A demain X3


	9. Le chocolat posté

**Serya-chan :** Helas de nos jours encore l'homosexualité n'est pas encore totalement acceptée.  
Le pire est lorsque les personnes les plus proches (familles et amis) dont on attend le plus de soutien, sont au final ceux qui rejettent le plus facilement...  
**Naryu25 : **Compliquées et en un sens décevantes vu qu'on attends "mieux" en quelque sorte de ses parents. On attends du soutient, du réconfort... et non l'inverse.  
Donc oui heureusement qu'il y a d'autres personnes derrnière et le chocolat comme tu le dis si bien X3  
**LawSama :** Fichu a couper les reviews ;__;  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la première partie. Parfois ces mots sont tellement utilisés (parfois à tort ) qu'ils en perdent leur sens :/  
Et puis oui j'imagine mal également Roxas le dire à tout va... (Axel aussi d'ailleurs).  
Et pour l'autre partie...  
Je compte bien mettre d'autres bouts de passé sur Axel et Roxas dans les autres chapitres X3  
Le tout est de le distiller au fur et à mesure.  
Même si hélas, je ne pourrais pas autant développer les personnages que si j'avais écris une fic à chapitres plus long, sans avoir à en poster un par jour.  
**Redfoxline : **Oui le meilleur des réconforts... faut juste ne pas en abuser XD  
(et helas, ces petites bêtes comme tu dis XD, ne se vendent pas pas boîte... si tu en trouves fais moi signe :p)  
**DuncanHeart :** Plus de films Disney pour toi!!!

**Diclaimer:**Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat posté.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vers 16h, après son dernier cours de la journée, Roxas décida d'aller faire un petit tour au centre-ville pour trouver une idée de cadeau pour son amant. Il ne travaillait pas avant 18h donc il avait donc un peu de temps devant lui.

Il s'arrêta tout d'abord à la librairie, sachant pertinemment que c'était plus pour lui même qu'il y allait...

« Cela ne coûte rien de toute façon... »,pensa-t-il, se donnant une excuse pour avoir moins de scrupules.

Entre deux allées de livres méticuleusement rangés, il aperçut une silhouette familière, la tête plongée dans un livre, pour changer...

« Bonjour Zexion »

« Bonjour », répondit-il calmement sans détacher son œil bleuâtre de son bouquin, le second étant dissimulé sous un rideau de mèches cachant le côté droit de son visage.

« Comment va Demyx ? », demanda Roxas tout en scrutant le rayon dans lequel il se trouvait en quête d'un ouvrage qui pourrait l'intéresser.

« Toujours aussi... énergique... surtout depuis que son groupe a été engagé pour jouer dans un bar trois fois par semaine. »

« Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça... tu le féliciteras de ma part s'il ne passe pas entretemps à l'appartement pour voir Axel »

Il souleva la tête, passa sa longue mèche dont la couleur bleue tirait sur le gris, selon la luminosité de la pièce, et afficha un rare sourire.

« Je n'y manquerai pas »

Le blond en profita pour lui demander quelques conseils puis le salua avant de repartir, trois nouveaux ouvrages bien épais sous les bras. En sortant, il se dirigea vers un magasin de vêtements pour continuer ce dont il était venu faire en premier lieu. Il n'y resta que quelques minutes et tenta sa chance avec un magasin de musique, puis un de jeux vidéo. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. Rien ne l'avait interpellé. Il ne trouvait pas son bonheur.

Il soupira avant de regarder l'heure et se mit en route pour le travail. Il avait tellement fait de fois le trajet, que ses pas le portaient presque tout seul. Il accéléra la cadence en vue du café au nom étrange « Au Chocomog ». Malgré son appellation étrange et son emplacement peu commercial, le café marchait bien. Entre autres, grâce aux clients réguliers et au bouche-à-oreille.

Il poussa la vielle porte et la petite cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'un client retentit. Il salua d'un hochement de tête ses collègues, Tidus et Selphie, avant d'aller se changer. Le nom du café, brodé en rouge, ornait le haut du tablier qu'il enfila puis y accrocha son badge avant de prendre son service.

« Eh Yuna ! », dit il pour interpeller la petite brune qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

« Oh, bonjour Roxas ! », répondit-elle, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, surveillant du coin de l'œil une crêpe qui dorait.

« C'est quoi la spécialité du jour ? »

« Des crêpes créoles, avec pour garniture, bananes, chocolat, chantilly et en boisson du lait chaud au miel et à la cannelle. »

« Hum... dommage que je travaille car j'aurai volontiers été un client aujourd'hui... »

« Je t'en préparerai à ta pause », répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa préparation.

La clochette sonna, annonçant un client et Roxas afficha un grand sourire pour l'accueillir comme il se devait.

Après le boulot, il décida de prendre le bus, pressé de rentrer et surtout d'être au chaud.

« Axel ? », appela t-il une fois rentré.

« Je suis dans le bureau », fit le rouquin dont la voix venait du haut de l'escalier.

Roxas gravit rapidement les marches pour le rejoindre. Le rouquin était en grande concentration, plongé dans des plans qu'il avait visiblement ramenés du bureau.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore commencé à préparer le repas », dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour se masser le nez, signe d'un fort mal de tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amant avant de le masser.

« Hum... tu sais que tu as des mains en or, Roxas ? », gémit-il lorsque le blond appuya un peu plus fort sur une tension tenace.

« Ça... je sais », dit-il avant de se pencher pour mordiller l'oreille du roux. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, oui »

« Parfait ! Alors je te laisse faire le dîner pendant que je vais me reposer un peu »

« Eh, pas si vite, Rox' », coupa Axel avant de l'attraper par le bras. « Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. **On** fait le repas et après **on **va se reposer un peu... »

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules, un peu déçu que sa stratégie n'ait pas fonctionné cette fois.

Alors qu'il badigeonnait les émincés de poulet de moutarde avant de les mettre au four, Axel lui demanda d'aller voir le courrier. Expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de ses bras chargés par les plans du boulot et les courses. Le blond mit son manteau et saisit ses clefs avant de sortir dans le froid. En ouvrant la boîte aux lettres, il y trouva la neuvième boîte de chocolat. Il jeta les prospectus à la poubelle au passage et revint à l'intérieur, cachant le chocolat dans la poche.

« Il y avait quelque chose ? », demanda Axel, sa voix trahissant sa curiosité.

« Non. Juste de la publicité que j'ai mis à la poubelle », répliqua Roxas comme si de rien n'était.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu attends quelque chose ? »

« ... Non », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Après le dîner, le rouquin monta se préparer pour aller se coucher, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Roxas en profita donc pour manger son chocolat puis monta à son tour et entra dans la salle de bains. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Axel qui le fixa d'un air perplexe.

« C'est pour le chocolat », expliqua le blond en donnant un petit coup avec son index sur le nez de son amant.

« Je vois... Monsieur se distrait à mes dépens. »

« Totalement », répondit le blond, clairement amusé avant de poser les mains sur le torse du roux. Mais là, tu vois, j'ai envie... de jouer un jeu à deux, bien plus distrayant... »

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi l'obsédé… »

« Si seulement ils savaient... si seulement », murmura-t-il avant d'attaquer les lèvres du rouquin avec les siennes.

* * *

A demain X3


	10. Le chocolat volé

**Serya-chan :** Oui j'aime ça, mais il faut que j'arrête d'en abuser XDD *va essayer de finir les chapitres plus sagement...*  
**LawySama :** Oui tu peux fuir... tu peux... XP  
**Naryu25 :** Je suis contente que ces petites scènes de la vie de tous les jours te plaisent.  
J'aime bien les choses "simples" et ca fait du bien d'écrire des bouts comme ça X3  
**DuncanHeart :** Et bien! J'ai reçu trois fois l'alerte de ta review... tu les veux vraiment ta dose de Disney huhu  
Bon comme je suis gentille je te les laisse ;)

Brefouille....  
Ce dixième chapitre est dédié à LawySama pour plusieurs raisons:  
- parce que c'est la première personne qui m'a laissé une review sur .  
- parce qu'elle est est là pour en laisser une à chacune de mes fics 3 (alors que moi j'en ai toujours pleins à lui écrire ;__; )  
- parce que son travail est plus qu'un plaisir à lire X3  
- parce que c'est aussi à cause de son travail que je me suis mise à écrire...  
- parce qu'elle me convertit subtilement un peu plus chaque jour à ARR (je suis fichue)  
- et tout simplement parce c'est une personne adorable et que voila 3

Ce chapitre est donc pour toi Lawy.

Ceci étant dit... j'en profite pour m'en aller discrètement et vous laisser à la votre lecture...

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat volé.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le réveil fut dur pour les deux amants, ayant prolongé leurs jeux charnels jusques tard dans la nuit. Mais Axel avait rendez-vous dans la matinée avec un client et Roxas avait une dissertation à rendre.

Ils sortirent donc du lit dans un état second, essayant tant bien que mal de se préparer, le tout au ralenti. Même un café bien serré eut du mal à les sortir de leur léthargie.

Le rouquin déposa Roxas à l'université, l'embrassant brièvement avant de prendre le chemin du travail.

« Bonjour Roxas »

Il se tourna pour voir Naminé approcher, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon sang ! Tu as de ces cernes... », constata-t-elle.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. » répondit-il avant de bailler un bon coup.

« Et la raison... c'est Axel j'imagine », devina-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser.

« Tu imagines juste », termina-t-il, amplifiant le petit rire de Naminé, avant de refermer son casier.

Durant la première heure de cours, il lutta difficilement pour ne pas fermer les yeux. La journée allait être longue. A la deuxième heure, en français, il piqua du nez quelques secondes avant que Naminé ne le pince au bras pour le réveiller. A la pause, il prit un autre café qui l'aida à tenir une nouvelle heure. C'est à la quatrième heure de cours, qu'il s'endormit complètement, bercé par les formules de mathématiques et la voix monotone du professeur. Avant d'être réveillé brutalement par un coup de livre sur la tête, courtoisie de l'enseignant qui pointa la porte du doigt.

Il lui restait encore deux heures de cours, juste après le déjeuner mais il décida de rentrer chez lui, trop fatigué pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il envoya un texto à Naminé pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète en sortant des Math et se dirigea vers l'abribus.

Bien évidemment, Roxas s'endormit dans l'autobus et loupa son arrêt. Ce qui l'obligea à s'arrêter au suivant et rebrousser chemin à pied. Une fois arrivé, il se jeta sur le canapé, laissant ses affaires traîner sur le sol. Il eut juste le temps de se couvrir avec le plaid qui traînait sur le sofa avant de s'endormir profondément.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il sentit une main douce lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour accueillir Axel avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es content de me voir, on dirait. »

La personne au dessus de lui n'était pas son amant. Il avait certes des cheveux rouges et un visage semblable, mais la coiffure, la couleur des yeux, bleus, ou encore le ton de la voix et les tatouages étaient différents.

« Reno ! », cria Roxas avant de poser ses mains sur le torse du gêneur et de le pousser. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment es-tu entré d'abord ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon blond préféré ? Et la porte n'étant pas fermée à clef... donc... », répondit le rouquin dont le regard inspectait minutieusement les contours du jeune homme.

Roxas, mal à l'aise, se leva d'un bond et mit une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu fiches vraiment ici Reno ? », demanda Roxas, le regard durci et les bras croisés.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis venu pour te voir Roxy. »

« Sérieusement Reno... tu as cinq minutes pour me répondre ou je te mets à la porte. »

« Ok ! Ok ! Je suis passé voir Axel au boulot pour lui demander un petit service et ... je lui ai piqué ça en partant... », répondit-il en sortant une boîte que Roxas connaissait bien. « Il m'a expliqué qu'il comptait te donner ça en rentrant quand j'ai voulu la toucher, du coup j'ai pas pu résister. J'imagine qu'en ce moment il doit la chercher partout. »

« T'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse. », dit Roxas avant de lui arracher l'écrin des mains.

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Ou pas... », rétorqua Roxas en évitant les bras de Reno qui voulait l'attraper pour l'éteindre. « T'es vraiment fatiguant, tu sais. A chaque fois que tu viens, c'est la même rengaine... »

« Et ça le sera toujours car il ne t'aura jamais, quoi qu'il fasse... »

Roxas se retourna pour voir Axel sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés, dévisageant son frère. Il s'avança vers le blond avant de relever son menton et de l'embrasser passionnément, tout en soutenant le regard de son aîné, lui rappelant quelques détails qu'il oubliait sciemment en présence de son amant. Après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles du blond, il lui prit la boîte de la main et s'avança dangereusement vers Reno.

« Toi ! », commença-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Moi ? », fit innocemment Reno.

« Arrête de toucher à **mes** affaires », ordonna t-il en passant l'écrin sous les yeux de son frère pour appuyer ses propos. « Roxas y compris »

A ces mots, Roxas donna un coup dans le mollet du rouquin qui se tordit de douleur.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. **Ta. Chose **! »

« Mais Roxy... », couina Axel.

« On voit qui porte la culotte ici », remarqua Reno avant d'éclater de rire.

« Dehors Reno ! »

« Mais Roxy... »

« DEHORS ! MAINTENANT ! »

Une fois le gêneur hors de sa vue, Axel se colla au dos de son amant pour le câliner et surtout se faire pardonner.

« Excuse-moi, Roxas, pour ce que j'ai dit... mais tu sais comment je suis dès qu'il y a Reno dans les parages... le voir flirter avec toi, ça me met hors de moi. »

« **Essayer** de flirter avec moi », le reprit Roxas. « Tu sais Axel, tu es vraiment plus idiot que Reno par moments. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non... ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te changer contre lui, gros bêta... »

* * *

Bah non pas de ARR... XD  
Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre Reno 3

A demain :)


	11. Le chocolat cultivé

**Serya-chan : **Gonflé... oui c'est le mot... flirter (enfin essayer ...) avec le petit ami de son frère...  
Faut vraiment avoir un sacré culot, mais c'est comme j'imagine Reno X3  
Enfin... il peut toujours essayer XD  
**Redfoxline :** C'est clair que ce genre de choses remonte le moral...  
Enfin... qu'est ce qu'Axel ne ferait pas pour son petit blond :p

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat cultivé.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Roxas ! », s'écria Naminé avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour, Naminé. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis exténuée... Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir à droite et à gauche pour l'exposition mais au moins tout est prêt. Le problème, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire pour m'occuper l'esprit, je commence à angoisser un peu. »

Roxas lui prit la main en signe de réconfort, tout en continuant à marcher en direction de sa salle de cours.

« Et si jamais ils n'aiment pas mon travail ? Ou pire... si personne ne vient ?... », continua Naminé se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Naminé… », dit Roxas en lui serrant doucement la main. « Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Cela fait des années que tout le monde t'encourage à montrer ton travail. Et puis je doute fort que Marluxia t'ait pris sous son aile s'il n'avait pas confiance en ton talent. »

« Peut-être... Mais bon, on verra ce soir n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui. Et puis on sera là. »

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe, il la prit dans ses bras à la fois pour l'encourager et la calmer un peu. Elle souffla un grand coup et prit congé.

Roxas attendait avec impatience l'exposition de son amie. Non seulement ce serait l'occasion de voir ses nouvelles toiles mais aussi des amis communs qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. A la fermeture, ils iraient sûrement tous prendre un verre dans un bar pour discuter et rattraper le temps perdu.

Son professeur ayant attrapé froid, le blond se retrouva chez lui une heure plus tôt pour son plus grand bonheur. Après l'incident de la veille avec Reno, il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et alla prendre une bonne douche.

Un peu après 18h 30, le rouquin revint du travail, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir se préparer et être à l'heure à l'exposition de leur amie.

Roxas eut beaucoup de mal à se préparer avec un amant constamment derrière lui. Flirtant, caressant, mordillant et surtout déshabillant... Il aurait aimé gardé sa chemise mais Axel n'était pas du tout de son avis. Ce fut donc après plusieurs jurons, trois coups sur le bras, un sur le mollet et une menace que le rouquin le laissa tranquille. Où du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour à l'appartement, après la fin de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent un peu après vingt heures et Roxas ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il y avait déjà foule dans la salle. Le blond repéra Naminé qui discutait avec des invités. Marluxia, son mécène et organisateur de l'exposition, se tenait à ses côtés. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait trouvé excentrique. De part, ses tenues toujours extravagantes, sans pour autant être ridicules, mais surtout pour la couleur de ses longs cheveux... Rose. Et pas n'importe lequel... Rose bonbon.

Néanmoins, si l'on dépassait le stade de cette façade, on découvrait un être relativement ouvert d'esprit, amusant, généreux et cultivé. Et puis Roxas ne pouvait être qu'extrêmement reconnaissant envers cet homme puisque c'était grâce à son soutien que son amie exposait ce soir même.

Naminé aperçut du coin de l'œil ses amis, et s'excusa auprès des convives pour venir les saluer, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Naminé », dit Axel en l'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Axel. Bonjour, Roxas. Je suis si contente que vous soyez venus », répondit-elle toujours contre le roux.

« Comme si on allait rater ça », fit Axel en la lâchant.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que tout se passerait bien », continua Roxas en lui prenant la main.

« Oui. Je suis si soulagée. En plus j'ai déjà vendu plusieurs tableaux. Et le couple qui discute en ce moment avec Marluxia, veut que j'expose dans leur café. » dit-elle en se tournant vers son mécène qui lui fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre.

Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois, promettant de revenir les voir durant la soirée, avant de revenir auprès de Marluxia.

Dix minutes plus tard, la bande d'amis fut réuni au grand complet comme l'avait prévu Roxas.

Sora, toujours un peu gêné par rapport à l'incident de lundi à la cafétéria, se contenta d'un bref bonjour avant d'aller féliciter Naminé, avec Kairi, sa petite amie à son bras et son meilleur ami, Riku, qui les suivait un peu en recul.

Zexion faisait en sorte que Demyx se tienne correctement durant la soirée, ayant un peu tendance à s'enthousiasmer rapidement pour peu de choses...

Et Reno, toujours fidèle à lui-même, fut une entrée remarquée avant d'aller saluer Naminé en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. La blonde gloussa doucement derrière son autre main, visiblement amusée par le comportement de son ami, qui n'avait visiblement pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Axel fut entraîné loin de son amant par Demyx qui voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important en privé. Le blond en profita donc pour aller admirer les œuvres exposées, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de les voir de plus près depuis son arrivée.

Il nota que son style avait considérablement pris en finesse depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses travaux. Les couleurs étaient plus vivantes, les détails plus riches et les compositions plus personnelles et recherchées. Pas étonnant que Marluxia ait autant insisté auprès de la blonde pour l'exposer. Son travail demandait à être vu. C'était simplement... brillant.

Roxas tourna la tête pour voir Reno qui l'observait de loin, lui rappelant qu'Axel n'était pas à ses côtés. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Le rouquin attrapa deux verres lorsqu'un serveur passa près de lui et s'avança langoureusement vers le blond, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux avant de chercher désespérément de l'aide du regard. Mais ils étaient tous occupés à discuter. Donc, à moins de courir vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient à vingt pas de lui, ce qui s'avérait une solution peu discrète, il était pris au piège.

« Reno... », commença le blond en guise de mise en garde en prenant le verre que lui tendait le roux.

« Oui, mon cher Roxas? »

« Ne commence pas ton petit jeu. »

« Mon petit... jeu ? Loin de moi cette idée. J'ai juste vu que tu étais seul et je suis donc venu te tenir compagnie. »

« Soit... mais si tu tentes quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas à vider ce verre sur ton visage.»

Et pour une fois, il tint étonnamment parole. Roxas put avoir une décente conversation, sans avoir à repousser une main baladeuse. De loin, un autre rouquin surveillait jalousement la scène, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste déplacé.

Plus tard, Reno prit congé du blond à contrecœur, tiré par un Demyx qui n'arrivait visiblement plus tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Zexion avant de venir.

Il se trouva donc une nouvelle fois tout seul.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Oui ? », demanda Roxas en se tournant vers un serveur qui s'était approché de lui.

« Vous êtes bien Roxas ? »

« ...Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« On m'a demandé de vous donner ceci », expliqua t-il en tendant un plateau sur lequel était posé la onzième boîte.

Une fois le serveur parti, il mangea son chocolat et sonda la salle du regard en cherchant son amant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, une coupe de champagne tendue dans sa direction, avec un grand sourire.

Roxas conclut qu'Axel était décidément plein de surprises.

* * *

Je vous dis à demain (pour changer hehe)


	12. Le chocolat transporté

**Naryu25 :** Oui tu as bien deviné. Ils sont tous bien habillés. Smoking et robes de soirée étaient au programme :D  
(je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose...)  
Et je suis contente que tu apprécies l'intégration de Reno et l'amitié qui lie Roxas à Naminé X3  
Je pense que ce sont ce genre de détails qui rendent l'histoire plus vivante... si je puis dire.

**Serya-chan :** A vrai dire Reno s'est tenu tranquille juste pour Naminé. Il ne voulait pas ruiner l'exposition de son amie pour son bon plaisir.  
Si ca avait été l'exposition de quelqu'un d'autre je pense qu'il ne se serait pas géné et aurait molesté Roxas.  
Ne serait-ce que pour voir son frère rager...  
Et pour Marluxia, c'est vrai qu'il fait pas très effrayant avec ses cheveux roses mais ça le rend plus charismatique...

**Redfoxline :** C'est vrai que Reno a encore perdu mais ce n'est que parti remise pour lui hehe  
Et je t'avouerai que oui, ce n'est pas de la tarte pour trouver toutes les idées.  
Heureusement j'ai tout planifié quelques jours avant de commencer à écrire... ca aide beaucoup.

**DuncanHeart :** Ah j'ai trouvé mieux que la privation de Disney pour toi...  
La privation de Reno :] Hohoho

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat transporté.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En prenant son petit déjeuner ce matin là, Roxas réalisa que vendredi était déjà là. Ce qui signifiait deux choses. Pas de travail aujourd'hui et le week-end était bientôt là.

Avec Noël approchant à grand pas, il fallait donc absolument qu'il trouve le cadeau d'Axel. C'est pourquoi il devait demander à Naminé si elle voulait bien venir faire les magasins avec lui. Après tout, deux personnes valaient mieux qu'une pour trouver des idées.

En arrivant à l'université, il se rendit à son premier cours, espérant y trouver Naminé puisqu'ils avaient cette classe en commun. Il poussa la porte et l'aperçut à sa place habituelle, le nez plongé dans un carnet, sûrement à dessiner.

« Bonjour, Naminé »

« Oh, bonjour, Roxas. », répondit elle avant de bailler.

« Fatiguée de la soirée d'hier, j'imagine? »

« Tu te doutes bien. J'ai dû rester jusqu'au bout vu qu'après tout, c'était une exposition sur mes tableaux... mais j'aurai aimé que l'on aille tous prendre un verre après... », termina-t-elle tristement.

« On aura d'autres occasions de se retrouver tous ensemble... comme au jour de l'an par exemple. »  
Elle hocha la tête avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.

« ...Dis-moi, Naminé... si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, ça te dirait de venir avec moi faire les magasins après les cours ?... j'aurai besoin de conseils pour le cadeau d'Axel. », dit-il, un peu gêné par sa demande. « Enfin, c'est seulement si tu es libre ou que tu as le courage. Sinon on peut faire ça un autre jour... »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai également besoin de faire quelques emplettes de Noël. Enfin, j'ai juste besoin de faire un dernier achat. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui me convenait la dernière fois. », répondit-t-elle d'un air songeur avant d'avoir les joues colorées par une jolie teinte rose.

Au vu de sa réaction, Roxas comprit que le cadeau en question était pour une personne spéciale.

« Ah oui ? Et qui est le chanceux qui le recevra ? »

A ces mots, Naminé rougit de plus belle mais fut sauvée de la curiosité du blond par la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours. Elle sut que le sujet n'était pas clos lorsqu'elle reçut discrètement un mot de la part du blond quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir déposé quelques affaires superflues dans leurs casiers, ils se mirent en route pour le centre-ville. Après plus d'une heure de shopping infructueuse, ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause et de prendre quelque chose au chaud. Ils hésitèrent entre les délices festifs du marché de Noël et ceux du café « Au Chocomog ». Ils optèrent pour la deuxième option afin de pouvoir s'asseoir au chaud et au calme.

Roxas poussa la vieille porte qu'il avait franchi tant de fois et le tintement de la cloche résonna dans la petite rue déserte. Il invita Naminé à entrer en premier avant de refermer derrière lui pour ne pas faire davantage entrer le froid.

« Bienvenue au Chocomog », dit Selphie, menus en main. « Oh ! Roxas ! C'est rare de te voir ici en tant que client. »

« On faisait les magasins et une petit pause gourmandise s'imposait... », expliqua-t-il.

« Dis plutôt que tu cherchais un endroit discret pour te retrouver avec ta maîtresse ? Même si entre nous, ce n'est pas très malin de venir dans un endroit où tout le monde te connaît. », dit-elle en glissant un clin d'œil à la petite blonde qui gloussa discrètement derrière sa main.

« Selphie... », soupira-t-il. « Voici Naminé, meilleure amie, et **non** maîtresse, depuis le jardin d'enfance. Naminé, voici Selphie, qui, comme tu l'auras remarqué, travaille ici avec moi et à un faible pour imaginer des choses...

« Ah ! Mais, mon cher Roxas… Sache que l'imagination est le piment de la vie. », dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de leur donner les menus.

Le blond haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas donner suite à la remarque de sa collègue. Il n'ouvrit pas le menu, puisqu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur, et demanda à la place quelle était la spécialité du jour, qu'il finit par commander pour Naminé et lui. Après tout, il était difficile de résister à un crumble poire-chocolat de Yuna, accompagné d'un verre de jus de clémentine fraîchement pressé.

« Alors, Naminé... », commença Roxas, une fois que Selphie les quitta, commande notée. « Tu me m'as toujours pas dit à qui était destiné le cadeau que tu cherches avec tant d'ardeur. »

« Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que je ne t'aurai rien dit, n'est ce pas ? »

« Exact. »

Elle soupira, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Pardon ? »

« Marluxia. Voilà, c'est bon, tu es content ? »

Le blond dévisagea Naminé pendant de longues minutes.

« Mais... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire... », le coupa-t-elle. « Il est plus âgé que moi de presque une dizaine d'années, il est excentrique et un peu imbu de lui même... mais il me fait rire... il m'encourage et me soutient. Je suis... moi-même quand je suis avec lui. », raconta-t-elle, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. « C'est juste comme ça, Roxas...Ce genre de chose ne contrôle pas. Ça se fait juste comme ça... c'est tout. »

« Ça, je sais... Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. », répondit-il en lui prenant la main. « Je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton type... »

« Ah oui ? Et quel est mon type d'après toi ? »

« ... Riku ? »

« Hum... Beau garçon mais trop... calme pour moi si je puis dire. »

« Pas assez Marluxia en somme...? »

« Oui, pas assez Marluxia.», répéta-t-elle en imitant le sourire amusé de Roxas.

Après s'être régalés de ce qu'ils avaient commandés, ils demandèrent l'addition pour pouvoir régler la note. Roxas chercha son porte-monnaie dans la poche de son manteau mais il n'y était pas. Il commença à paniquer. Il prit alors son sac de cours en espérant l'y avoir mis et en ouvrant la poche avant de celui-ci, il trouva, avec soulagement, son portefeuille… ainsi que le douzième chocolat du calendrier.

* * *

A demain ^3^


	13. Le chocolat salarié

**Redfoxline:** C'est largement plus simple que le coup du casier ;)  
Il a juste mis la boîte dans la poche du sac de cours de Roxas, le matin, avant que ce dernier ne parte.  
Après il a laissé faire... la chance XD

**Nayru25:** X3 Oui elle le mérite bien. Ne serait-ce que pour le précieux soutient qu'elle apporte à Roxas (et Axel également)  
Pour les cadeaux, j'ai déjà l'idée de ce qu'ils vont s'offrir... mais je vais pas le dévoiler maintenant huhu..

**Serya-chan :** Je n'aimais pas du tout Naminé au départ. Je n'aimais pas son caractère trop calme et doux...  
Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Et à vrai dire c'est plus Xion qui me gène qu'autre chose mais bon... bref XP  
Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise pour Marluxia et (?) Naminé  
(vu que je vais pas te dire si c'est réciproque où pas vu que je compte le dire dans un prochain chapitre...)

**DuncanHeart:** Heureusement que tu l'as signalé parce que nouille comme je suis, je ne l'avais pas vu...  
Mais j'ai corrigé ça juste après donc... c'est bon maintenant. Merci à toi m(' x ')m  
Et si Reno! Hohoho...

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**

* * *

**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat salarié.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller lorsque le bruit strident du réveil se fit entendre dans la chambre. Axel grogna et le poussa doucement pour qu'il éteigne l'appareil qui se trouvait de son côté. Le blond tendit son bras et tâtonna la table à la recherche réveille-matin. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent un objet froid et métallique, il les glissa vers le haut pour actionner le bouton _off_. Une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, Roxas laissa son bras tomber le long du lit, sa main effleurant la moquette vert pâle de la chambre et il sortit sa tête de dessous le coussin pour se pencher par la fenêtre. Il remarqua que le vieux bouleau croulait sous une couche épaisse de poussière blanche poudreuse. Il avait sûrement dû encore neiger la veille.

Il avait six ans lorsqu'il en vit la première fois. Il se souvint que ce matin-là, en se réveillant, il percuta en regardant par la fenêtre, que tout était blanc dehors. Il secoua Sora qui dormait dans le même lit pour le réveiller, le pressant de venir avec lui. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, son frère qui était encore un peu endormi, écarquilla les yeux avant de courir dans la neige, pieds-nus, encore dans son pyjama. Roxas le suivit peu après, avec un sourire.

Après ça, leur mère les gronda pour être sorti sans s'être changé. Elle les colla donc au chaud sous une couverture, près du feu, chacun un mug de chocolat à la main. Tout en les interdisant d'aller dehors jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils étaient punis mais ça leur était égal. Après tout, ils avaient largement eu le temps de faire bonhomme et bataille de boules de neige avant que leur mère ne sorte sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Leur père qui vivait encore avec eux à cette époque, leva la punition en rentrant à midi du travail pour manger. Dans l'après-midi, Axel les joignit dans leurs jeux.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent tous les trois en grelottant et le nez bien rouge. Un bon rhume les attendait le lendemain. Mais de précieux souvenirs méritaient parfois de petits sacrifices…

Roxas sourit en souvenir du bon temps. Cette insouciance et cette innocence lui manquaient. Il souhaitait presque redevenir un enfant juste pour ça... et revoir sa famille soudée.

Mais quand il eut dix ans, tout fut changé lorsque leur père partit de la maison pour une autre femme, laissant leur mère avec un arrière-goût d'amertume. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son père. Dix ans que les liens entre les membres de sa famille s'étaient progressivement altérés, jusqu'à se rompre complètement deux ans auparavant, avec sa mère. A présent, la seule famille qui lui restait était son frère Sora. Seulement, même ce lien, qu'il avait eu des années durant avec son frère, commençait à battre de l'aile. Et l'incident en début de semaine n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Roxas savait très bien que Sora souhaitait juste que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Cependant, le blond savait très bien que c'était impossible. Certaines choses n'étaient pas destinées à être raccommodées.  
Sa relation avec sa mère en faisait partie. Néanmoins, il pouvait faire en sorte que les liens avec son frère se reforment... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le blond regarda l'heure. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, surtout s'il prenait un déjeuner rapide. Au pire, il irait voir Yuna, qui lui donnerait sûrement quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Roxas se tourna donc vers Axel avant de se coller contre lui, la tête calée sur le creux de son épaule, et la main sur son torse, le caressant tendrement du bout des doigts.

« Pas envie d'aller au travail ? », demanda son amant en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais il va bien falloir », soupira Roxas.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de travailler, avec mon salaire, on s'en sort largement... »

« Pour que tu m'entretiennes ? Non merci », dit-il en l'embrassant pour clore le sujet avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour se lever.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas faire la petite femme de la maison ? Je suis certain que tu serais adorable, un petit tablier autour de la taille, à attendre mon retour », répondit Axel, à moitié sérieux.

Roxas le dévisagea, un sourcil relevé, avant de prendre son oreiller et de l'attaquer sauvagement avec. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça...

Après avoir donné une bonne leçon à son amant, il prit les clefs de la voiture et se mit en route pour le travail.

A son arrivée, Selphie lui signala que Tifa, la gérante du café, voulait le voir et l'attendait donc dans son bureau. Le blond se demanda, inquiet, s'il y avait un souci. Il se tint durant d'interminables secondes devant la porte en bois avant de frapper.

« Entrez ! »

Il tourna la poignée et referma derrière lui. Il venait rarement dans cette pièce où régnait une odeur de bois, papiers et café. La décoration était sobre. Plusieurs casiers contenant factures, contrats et fiches de salaires. Une plante qui avait du mal à s'épanouir avec le peu de lumière que donnait l'unique petite fenêtre de la pièce, à moitié cachée par de vieux stores dans un coin de la pièce. Un lustre qui colorait la pièce d'un orange chaleureux. Et un bureau en noyer ancien avec deux fauteuils dans un desquels était assise la jeune femme, le nez plongé dans ses papiers.

« Bonjour, Roxas. Je t'en prie, assis-toi », dit-elle en repoussant ses longs cheveux bruns d'un revers de main derrière son épaule.

« Selphie m'a dit que tu voulais me voir »

« Oui... Je te rassure, rien de grave », rajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine troublée.

A ces mots, la tension qu'il avait accumulée en quelques minutes disparut, laissant la place à sa curiosité.

« J'avais ceci à te donner », expliqua-t-elle en sortant une enveloppe d'un tiroir de son secrétaire avant de la faire glisser sur la surface lisse du meuble avec ses doigts manucurés. « C'est la prime de fin d'année. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez tous de l'avoir un peu avant votre salaire qui tombe à la fin du mois. »

« Merci beaucoup Tifa. »

« Vous faites tous du bon travail. Sans vous, le café serait fermé depuis longtemps. C'est donc la moindre des choses », sourit-elle avant de retourner dans ses papiers.

Roxas hésita puis se leva, voyant que la conversation était apparemment terminée.

« Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier ! Axel est passé hier matin pour me demander de te remettre ça aujourd'hui », fit-elle avant de lui donner une petite boîte qu'il reconnut sans trop de mal.

Il sortit du bureau de Tifa pour aller se changer, en se demandant jusqu'où Axel était prêt à aller pour lui donner son chocolat journalier. Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il le saurait bien assez tôt...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu...  
Je vous dis à demain :)


	14. Le chocolat levé

**Serya-chan :** Hehe, je me suis bien amusée avec le flash back sur l'enfance de Roxas.  
C'était trop mignon à imaginer...  
Helas, seul le temps (enfin ici chapitres) le dira. XD

**Nayru25 :** Je pense qu'on a tous vécu ca à un moment ou autre de sa vie X3  
Enfin bon si ca t'as fait rire tant mieux hehe  
(et oui Roxas en tablier... hohoho *3* )

**DuncanHeart :** Pas évident d'écrire sur Tifa vu que ce n'est pas un personnage que je connais bien.  
J'ai préféré de pas la faire trop... parler de peur d'être trop OoC  
Enfin bon vu que t'es sage je te laisse Reno X3

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat levé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Roxas... »

« Mm... Quoi ? », répondit le blond, toujours les yeux fermés, prêt à se rendormir.

« Lève toi et habille toi », dit Axel en l'embrassant sur le front.

Roxas ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amant d'un air curieux avant de se tourner vers le réveil qui n'affichait même pas sept heures du matin... Il était bien trop tôt pour sortir du lit un dimanche.

« Il est hors de question que je me lève à une heure pareille »

« Tu veux peut-être refaire l'épisode de lundi, quand je t'ai porté jusques dans la cuisine ? »

« Je te préviens, si tu fais ça, tu dors sur le canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu pourras toujours courir pour m'embrasser, me toucher ou plus... »

«... Ok », soupira le rouquin.

Roxas le dévisageaquelques secondes, surpris de voir que son amant abandonner aussi facilement, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était… hors de danger, il se remit sous les couvertures. Dès qu'il eut les yeux fermés, Axel se jeta sur lui.

« Axel ! », cria le blond, coincé sous les couvertures et le poids de son amant.

« Tu as un problème ? »

« Oh non ! Je vais parfaitement bien avec toi qui m'écrases complètement. »

« Je pense que tu vas avoir un autre souci dans quelques minutes... », dit-il avec un sourire dangereux avant de bloquer les bras du blond et de s'asseoir sur son bassin.

« Non mais là tu rêves, si tu crois que tu vas arriver à tes fins comme ça... »

« A mes fins... ? Oh... tu parles… de ce genre de fins... », fit-il en donnant un coup sensuel de bassin qui coupa le souffle de son amant.

« Ne fais pas... l'innocent... Axel », répliqua t-il difficilement entre les va-et-vient du roux au dessus de lui.

« Pourtant... ce n'est pas... du tout...ce que j'ai prévu », affirma-t-il, visiblement troublé par ses propres provocations.

Il tira les bras du blond pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête tout en les maintenant d'une main, relevant un peu son T-shirt et dévoilant son nombril par la même occasion. Il fit glisser sa main libre le long du corps de Roxas avant de passer ses doigts sous le tissu pour titiller un téton. Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement.

Axel s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit son amant. A ce rythme-là, ils n'allaient jamais faire ce qu'il avait réellement prévu. Il descendit donc sa main jusqu'à la taille du blond et effleura sa peau du bout des doigts. Bien vite, le blond se mit à rire sous la main habile du rouquin, changeant radicalement l'ambiance de la pièce.

« A… A… Axel...ar… rêtes... s'il... te… plaît... »

« Seulement si tu te lèves et que tu t'habilles »

« O… oui... »

« Promis ? »

« Pro… mis... »

« Bien... Tu as 10 minutes pour te préparer. Je t'attends en bas », dit Axel en le lâchant avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant un Roxas complètement abasourdi dans le lit.

Il descendit dans le salon, habillé, comme Axel le lui avait demandé. Néanmoins, ses sourcils froncés et son air boudeur indiquaient au rouquin à quel point son amant lui en voulait.

« Mets ton manteau et on y va », ordonna le rouquin en prenant un sac à dos qu'il avait posé à l'entrée.

Le trajet en voiture fut relativement calme avec Roxas qui faisait encore la tête. Axel tenta une approche et caressa tendrement sa cuisse. Mais le blond, qui fixait toujours le paysage défilant par la fenêtre, se contenta de le pincer vicieusement sans le regarder.

Après avoir garé la voiture non loin du centre-ville, ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues vides et enneigées de la Cité du Crépuscule. A cette heure-ci, il était rare de voir du monde se promener, particulièrement un dimanche matin.

Axel essaya une seconde approche et prit la main du blond mais ce dernier retira son bras d'un coup sec. Le rouquin espéra que sa petite surprise finirait par briser sa mauvaise humeur.

Bientôt, Roxas reconnut le chemin familier et se demanda pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers la gare. La Cité du Crépuscule étant une petite ville, celle-ci n'ouvrait pas avant dix heures le dimanche. Donc, à moins de se diriger vers le tunnel, ce dont il doutait fort, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire là-bas.

« Qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ? », demanda le blond sur un ton exaspéré.

Après tout, Axel l'avait réveillé un peu avant sept heures un dimanche, molesté pour le laisser sur sa fin avant de le chatouiller afin de l'obliger à sortir dans le froid pour venir près de la gare, fermée, où il n'y avait rien.

« Tu sais Axel... la gare n'ouvre pas avant dix heures... »

« Sauf si tu as ceci », répondit son amant en sortant un petit trousseau de clefs de son manteau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as la clé de la gare... »

Au lieu de répondre au blond, Axel grimpa les quelques marches et glissa une grosse clé dorée dans la serrure et la tourna jusqu'à ce qu'un clic résonne, indiquant l'ouverture de la porte.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu aies ça en ta possession ? », demanda Roxas dont l'humeur s'améliorait en fonction de son intérêt grandissant.

« En tant que architecte j'ai travaillé de nombreuses fois pour la ville. Je connais pas mal de monde, dont la personne qui m'a passé ce fameux trousseau », expliqua t-il en tenant la porte à son amant.

Axel prit soin de verrouiller l'entrée derrière lui et s'avança vers une autre porte située sur la droite qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Roxas ne questionna pas le roux, passa la porte et gravit les nombreuses marches de l'escalier étroit et faiblement éclairé qui menait au sommet de la tour de l'horloge. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y était pas monté... la mairie ayant fermé la tour au public.

Une fois au bout, il poussa la porte, entrebâillée, et un grand vent froid souffla sur son visage, le faisant frissonner. Le rouquin alla près du rebord qu'il débarrassa de sa neige avant de s'y asseoir et de tapoter la place à ses côtés. Roxas, fatigué d'avoir grimpé toutes ses marches, ne fit pas prier. Une fois son amant assis, Axel prit son sac à dos puis sortit un thermos et deux gobelets. Il y versa du chocolat bien chaud qu'il donna au blond avant d'attraper une couverture qu'il plaça sur leurs dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? », questionna Roxas avant de bailler. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Rentrer et se mettre au lit plutôt que de suivre Axel dans ses péripéties qui ne rimaient à rien.

« Je suis étonné que tu n'ai pas deviné... C'est pourtant assez évident. »

« Je suis fatigué, Axel ! J'ai eu une longue semaine et toi tu m'obliges à sortir du lit pour venir ici… », répliqua le blondinet qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Roxas... », commença le roux en le serrant contre lui avec la main qui ne tenait pas son gobelet. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé de bonne heure comme ça. » Il regarda sa montre avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'horizon. « Mais pour ce que j'avais à te montrer, je n'avais pas trop le choix. », termina t-il de porter sa main au visage du blond pour l'obliger à regarder devant lui.

Peu à peu, le ciel défit son rideau de nuit pour en arborer un plus coloré. Le rouge dominait clairement le firmament parsemé de nuages veloutés dont les couleurs passaient de l'orange au jaune. Un dégradé presque banal et pourtant... il dégageait une beauté singulière.

La colère de Roxas retomba et il se sentit idiot de s'être emporté pour si peu. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait tout le mal qu'Axel s'était donné pour l'emmener ici, juste parce qu'il avait dit des semaines auparavant que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu un lever de soleil.

« Merci... », dit-il timidement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le manteau du rouquin.

Axel le lâcha quelques secondes pour venir fouiller dans son sac à dos.

« Tiens », lui dit-il en lui donnant son quatorzième chocolat.

« Tu avais tout prévu à ce que je vois. »

« Presque... je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi grognon... », taquina-t-il juste pour voir le blond faire la moue.

« Axel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Bois ton chocolat et tais-toi. »

* * *

Un chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu à la base. J'avais une autre idée en tête mais je la garde pour plus tard...  
J'ai vraiment senti le besoin de rajouter ce lieu si spécial dans cette série de ficlets.  
C'est maintenant chose faite.

A demain X3


	15. Le chocolat troublé

Bon... Je voudrais préciser une chose avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre...  
C'est dans celui ci que le **rating** **M** prend tout son sens.  
Vous êtes prévenu...

---------------

**DuncanHeart :** Et oui, déjà 14 (et maintenant 15 chapitres de corrigés). Ca passe vite mine de rien o_O  
Plus que 10 à tenir XD Courage à toi aussi! Hehehe

**Nayru25 :** Oui c'est le cas dans nos petits coeurs (vu que Xion a ruiné ce lieu ;__; )  
Bref, je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire X3

**Serya-chan :** Il faut dire que la vue est magnifique...  
*aimerai bien manger des glaces en compagnie d'Axel et Roxas, assise sur la tour de l'horloge* *soupir*

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat levé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas épia du lit le corps nu de son amant qui se tenait devant l'armoire, à la recherche de sa tenue du jour. Ses yeux scrutaient chaque détail de sa personne. Du creux de sa nuque où ses cheveux rouges tombaient, en continuant par sa fine taille qui dégageait presque une touche de féminité. Passant par l'agréable contour de ses fesses fermes pour finir par ses longues jambes qui accentuaient la finesse de sa silhouette.

Il passa d'instinct sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en prolongeant ses contemplations. Et bien qu'ils aient tous les deux folâtrés quelques minutes auparavant, le blond se sentait déjà prêt pour un deuxième tour. Néanmoins, Axel devait aller travailler, ce qui posait un léger petit problème...

Sous la couverture, la main de Roxas vint se poser sur son propre torse et il fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur un téton qu'il frôla avant de le saisir entre son index et son pouce pour le tirer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Axel qui était maintenant penché, la tête plongée dans l'armoire, sûrement en quête d'un caleçon dans les basses étagères du meuble, le fessier bien en valeur.

Le blond poursuivit ses caresses tout en profitant de la vue aux propriétés plus que stimulantes. Puis son autre main joignit les réjouissances avant de s'engager dans une longue descente sensuelle. Sa main s'immobilisa sur son ventre, l'effleurant avec ses ongles. A ce stade, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant discrètement échapper un souffle chaud et saccadé.

Il n'arriva pas à croire qu'il était entrain de faire ceci... juste dans le dos d'Axel alors que ce dernier se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Mais de voir son corps nu, frétiller comme cela, devant ses yeux. Le souvenir encore brûlant de leurs ébats récents. Et la perspective d'être pris en flagrant délit éveillait en lui un désir débordant.

A cette pensée, un frisson parcourut sa peau. Il tira calmement le couvre-lit pour dévoiler ses formes, tout aussi dénudés que celles du roux, espérant que son amant se retournerait très rapidement...

Finalement, sa main atteignit la destination voulue et il ferma les yeux pour complètement se laisser aller. Il courba son dos, laissa échapper de ses lèvres rosies par l'excitation un râle, qui se mua en un interminable gémissement.

A ce bruit, le rouquin qui était toujours en train de choisir des vêtements, se figea sur place. Pantalon et chemise en main, il se tourna doucement avant de rester cloué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il laissa tomber les affaires indifféremment sur le sol avant de s'approcher sans bruit du blond, aux paupières toujours closes par le plaisir.

« Si la vue, de toi, te touchant n'était pas aussi excitante, je serais probablement vexé, pensant que je ne t'ai pas satisfait tout à l'heure... », dit Axel d'une voix rauque qui sortit le blond de sa transe.

Roxas défia le regard de son amant, admirant les conséquences de ses actes qui s'affichaient fièrement sur le corps du roux.

« Peut-être est-ce le cas... », répondit-il tout en continuant sa besogne juste pour narguer Axel.

« Je vais donc te laisser puisque tu sembles être entre... de si bonnes… mains. », dit-il d'un sourire sémillant avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais le blond comptait bien ne pas en rester là.

« Axel... », gémit-il doucement.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa avant de frissonner. Entendre le blond prononcer son nom de la sorte était irrésistible. Il lutta avec son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne de nouveau le contrôle. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, bien décidé à aller prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mais Roxas n'en avait toujours pas fini.

« Axel ! », cria t-il intensément en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

La résolution du rouquin s'envola en éclats et il fut près du lit en quelques foulées. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à la vue de l'expression affamée que son amant lui jetait. Une soif de luxure, qui ne demandait qu'à être apaisée, émanait de ses yeux verts.

« Axel... », répéta-t-il doucement, tel une invitation au plaisir.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier davantage. Il posa ses genoux à l'autre bout du lit et rampa jusqu'à Roxas, étendu... presque offert à lui. Une fois à son niveau, il glissa ses jambes entre ses cuisses avant de s'allonger sur lui.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes puis s'embrassèrent passionnément, après un accord mutuel et silencieux. Bien vite, les dents et les lèvres se joignirent au baiser. Les mains se posèrent sur leurs corps et bougèrent furieusement, juste pour sentir l'autre, avoir plus de contact.

L'atmosphère de la pièce monta en degrés lorsque le rouquin donna un léger coup de rein. La réaction fut immédiate. Roxas se cambra avant d'agripper violemment la chevelure rouge de son amant tout en continuant le baiser, étouffant un autre gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Axel savait très bien qu'il allait être en retard pour le boulot ce matin mais décida d'accélérer un peu les choses. Il avait peur que tout soit fini trop vite au vu de leur excitation mutuelle.

Il détacha donc ses lèvres du blond pour tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à la jointure de son épaule qu'il vint lécher âprement. Puis il mordilla la zone de peau qui prit une couleur légèrement rouge avant de la suçoter pour d'être certain que sa marque resterait quelques jours. Roxas le lui ferait regretter par la suite, mais il était bien trop aveuglé dans sa jouissance pour y prêter attention en cet instant.

Axel continua sa légère descente jusqu'à ce que sa bouche vienne saisir un téton qu'il titilla avec langues et dents, avant de faire de même avec le second.

« Arrête... ah… de me chauffer. Passe aux … aux… choses sérieuses... », murmura le blond entre des vagues d'euphorie.

Le rouquin détacha ses lèvres du bout de chair avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de son torse jusqu'au nombril qu'il vint laper voluptueusement.

« Avec plaisir », répondit-il avant d'embrasser le bas-ventre de son amant.

Le rouquin s'aida de ses mains pour se relever avant de prendre appui sur ses genoux. Le blond souleva ses jambes d'instinct avant de les positionner dans le dos du roux. Grâce à leur premier round qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, le blond n'avait pas besoin de préparation. Axel se positionna avant de le pénétrer doucement. Roxas le tira par les cheveux pour l'embrasser et ce changement d'angle fit bouger le rouquin. Ces nouvelles sensations procurées firent aussitôt gémir les deux amants. Ils créèrent rapidement un rythme régulier qui dériva bien vite. Les va-et-vient se firent plus chaotiques. Plus passionnelles. Seul le bruit de la peau contre la peau, de leurs souffles et de leur plaisir rayonnaient dans la chambre.

Roxas, dans un moment de passion intense, se releva à l'aide de ses bras pour venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses du roux. Axel le maintint en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses, profitant de cet instant pour les caresser juste avec ses pouces. Lorsque le blond fut certain de la prise du roux sur son corps, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour venir l'embrasser puis le mordre dans le cou, trop aveuglé par le plaisir pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

La sueur coulait le long de leurs corps. Leur respiration était haletante. La fin approchait.

Le blond fit glisser sa main entre leurs corps et l'effleurement de ses doigts contre son sexe fut le déclic. Il cambra son dos dans un angle inconfortable et se libéra contre le torse du roux. Ce dernier cria une version déformée du nom de Roxas avant de venir à son tour.

Puis ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, tout en se regardant dans les yeux, réalisant à quel point leur ébat fut passionné. Et ils continuèrent à se dévisager, étonnés de cette démonstration abondante de luxure.

« Bon sang ! », s'exclama Axel. « Je n'ai plus le courage d'aller au travail avec tout ça. »

« Alors appelle au travail et fais toi porter pâle », demanda Roxas en se blottissant contre lui, après les avoir enveloppés dans le couvre-lit.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, mon cœur. J'ai un rendez-vous en fin de matinée avec un client », expliqua t-il avant de regarder l'heure sur le réveil.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il devait être au travail à présent. Il poussa un soupir avant embrasser Roxas sur la tempe. Puis se leva, prit des vêtements autres que ceux qu'il avait froissé en jetant sur le sol et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche tiède qui contribua grandement à lui donner un peu plus d'énergie. Il alla donc dire au revoir à Roxas qu'il trouva profondément endormi. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front tout en caressant sa joue, il murmura deux mots aux creux de son oreille. Trois mots qu'il n'avait prononcés que trois fois en deux ans, en comptant celle-ci.

La première fois fut lors de sa déclaration hasardeuse, le jour de Noël. La deuxième fois, lors d'une réconciliation, à l'occasion d'une dispute partie d'un malentendu qui faillit leur coûter leur relation et amitié. Il regretta que la troisième fois fût pendant que Roxas dormait, mais il comptait bien répéter ces mots bientôt. Lorsque ce dernier serait pleinement éveillé.

Roxas sortit du lit beaucoup plus tard dans la journée et vu que le début de l'après-midi pointait déjà le bout de son nez, il décida de continuer dans sa lancée de flemmardise aigüe. Il prit donc son téléphone portable pour dire à Naminé qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui, prétextant un petit rhume. Mais son amie était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie et ria de bon cœur lorsqu'elle soutira à Roxas la véritable raison.

Un peu après dix-sept heures, il fut relativement surpris de voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Axel était visiblement sorti du travail beaucoup plus tôt.

« C'est rare de te voir rentrer à cette heure-ci », constata Roxas.

« J'ai dit que je me sentais pas bien et ils m'ont laissé partir. Faut dire qu'avec la mine de déterré que j'avais, j'étais plutôt convaincant. »

« Oh... Je t'ai autant fatigué que ça... ? »

« Dis, celui qui n'est pas allé en cours parce qu'il s'est endormi, épuisé... », rétorqua Axel, en remarquant la tenue décontractée et de les chaussons aux pieds de Roxas. « Et puis, n'inverse pas les rôles... », continua-t-il, un rictus hardi aux lèvres, dont l'effet fut ruiné par un long bâillement.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de la journée devant la TV, plus à somnoler qu'à la regarder. Plus tard, vu qu'ils manquaient tous les deux de courage, ils optèrent pour un plat surgelé. Ce n'était peut être pas le mieux, mais préférable à l'autre solution de facilité qui consistait à se faire livrer.

Au moment du dîner, Axel se leva soudainement de table.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », questionna Roxas, étonné.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard en posant le chocolat du jour devant Roxas.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais avec ce matin, j'ai complètement été troublé. Du coup, distrait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer », expliqua-t-il finalement en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

Roxas le regarda, fit glisser son chausson avant de poser son pied sur l'entrejambe du roux qu'il commença à masser langoureusement.

« Tu sais, Axel... tu n'as pas fini d'être… distrait… avec moi....", répondit-il d'une voix aguicheuse.

Son amant le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Apparemment, la nuit allait être longue .... et le réveil... difficile.

* * *

*amusée de constater que ce chapitre est largement plus long que les autres... est ce du au début?*  
Quand je pense que je m'étais fixée entre 500/800 mots par chapitre... et que je suis plus dans les 1000/1400.... et celui ci tourne à 2400...  
Après je m'étonne que je suis un peu à la bourre XD  
Mais je vous rassure, j'y arriverai X3

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous auras plu...

Depuis le début je fais des sous-entendus dans certains chapitres, il était grand temps que j'écrive celui ci non?  
C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu essayer et j'espère que pour une première fois, ce n'était pas trop mauvais à lire? XD

Bref je n'ai pas demandé de reviews en un seul chapitre, mais j'avoue que je serai heureusement de savoir ce que vous pensez...  
Pour le chapitre particulièrement.

Après cette note de fin, je vous dis à demain :)


	16. Le chocolat fleuri

**Serya-chan : **Oui c'est la première fois...  
Et oui Roxas a bien chauffé Axel huhuhu X3  
C'est clair qu'ils vont s'épuiser à force... mais bon ils sont grand pour savoir quand arrêter...  
Quoique... y'a certaines choses qui sont difficiles à stoper... Ah! Les dépendances quand elles nous tiennent...

**Nayru25 :** XD Je t'ai fais repousser l'heure du coucher?  
Faut dire que j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais sur les textes du coup je suis obligée de les poster le soir...  
Et je suis contente pour le lemon... J'avais peur d'être trop cru...  
Je me suis reprise pas mal de fois vu que je suis habituée à ceux en anglais et je trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup plus... "hardcore" que nous...  
Bref je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plu (ainsi que la description d'Axel au début (Roxas est vraiment chanceux!!!))

**Redfoxline :** Merci de me pardonner X3  
Faut dire qu'avec le lemon, je me suis dis que quelque chose de simple serait plus approprié...

Bref voici le chapitre 16...

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat fleuri**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Effectivement, le réveil fut dur. Mais bon, Roxas était prêt à sacrifier un peu de sommeil, surtout pour une nuit comme celle de la veille. Ou plutôt... journée. Et il savait pertinemment qu'Axel pensait la même chose, malgré le fait qu'il dut prendre une bonne douche froide et pratiquement s'injecter du café dans les veines pour se réveiller.

En arrivant à l'université, il aperçut son frère qui discutait avec Kairi et Riku dans la cour. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida d'aller lui dire bonjour et lui parler, pour dissiper les petites tensions entre eux suite à la conversation du lundi dernier à la cafétéria.

Depuis, Sora l'évitait. Il se devait donc faire le premier pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si leur mère ne digérait pas le fait qu'il était homosexuel.

Kairi, qui était face à lui, fit un signe de main pour le saluer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le blond venait vers eux. Bien évidemment, Sora se retourna pour voir à qui sa petite amie disait bonjour, avant de se figer sur place.

« Bonjour », dit Roxas en regardant son frère qui évitait son regard. « Sora... je peux te parler en privé ? »

« O... oui. Si tu veux », hésita-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Hélas pour lui, ils avaient encore dix bonnes minutes de libres avant de reprendre les cours. Les deux frères s'éloignèrent un peu de Kairi et Riku pour avoir de l'intimité. Roxas se sentait un peu nerveux, et Sora ne semblait pas en guère meilleure condition. Après tout, s'excuser n'était jamais une chose facile à faire.

« Écoute Sora... Pour la dernière fois, je suis désolé... Je sais que tu essaies seulement d'arranger les choses entre maman et moi... je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver sur toi. »

Sora le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Et je n'aurais pas dû mettre ça sur le tapis… c'est juste que, oui, j'essaie de recoller les morceaux. J'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant... mais je crois que ça ne sera jamais le cas... n'est-ce pas Rox' ? »

« Oui... », répondit Roxas, après un long silence. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ruiner les espoirs de son frère. Mais il valait mieux qu'il accepte la vérité plutôt que de se complaire dans les faux-semblants. « Eh, Sora... ça te dirait... de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? »

Le brun se détacha de son étreinte, et le regarda, les yeux pétillants, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de crier une réponse affirmative en lui sautant dessus.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naminé lui proposa d'aller faire un autre tour en ville. Il lui fallait du matériel pour préparer le cadeau de Marluxia, vu qu'elle s'était décidée à lui faire quelque chose plutôt que de l'acheter. Et vu qu'elle était douée en matière de dessin, et que la peinture était son domaine de prédilection, un tableau semblait le plus approprié. Elle espérait lui faire comprendre un peu ses sentiments à l'aide du cadeau, même si elle savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Ils se mirent donc en route, avec Sora qui décida de les accompagner pour passer plus de temps avec son frère, après avoir dit au revoir à Kairi et Riku.

Après avoir acheté le matériel, ils cherchèrent le cadeau d'Axel, ce qui ne s'avérait pas une tâche simple. A vrai dire, Roxas voulait vraiment lui offrir quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose dont il se souviendrait. En arpentant les ruelles de la Cité du Crépuscule, Sora eut une illumination. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait découvert un magasin, un peu surprenant, dans une petite rue peu fréquentée de la ville. Il proposa à Naminé et Roxas d'y faire un tour, persuadé que le blond y trouverait son bonheur. Le blond consentit une petite visite à cette boutique, après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'échoppe et Roxas fut un peu réticent à ouvrir la porte. Sora pouffa devant l'appréhension de son frère. Vexé, ce dernier poussa la porte d'un coup sec et fut accueilli par une vague de chaleur et le tintement d'un vieux carillon. Un homme blond, d'âge mur, était assis derrière le comptoir, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur le dessus près de la caisse, en train de lire un magazine. Roxas se demanda pourquoi ce dernier portait des lunettes, probablement d'aviateur, sur le front, lui rappelant étrangement celles que Reno arborait parfois... L'homme retira le cure-dent qu'il mâchouillait, le temps d'articuler un vague bonjour, et retourna à sa lecture sans plus s'occuper de ses potentiels clients. Roxas se dit qu'il avait un drôle de sens du commerce...

Ils commencèrent à explorer le magasin qui regorgeait d'objets en tout genre. L'échoppe n'avait pas l'air de vendre un produit spécifique en particulier. C'était plus un bazar qu'autre chose. Le blond se demanda ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur un lot d'articles contenu dans un carton.

« Excusez-moi... », commença Roxas doucement, n'osant pas briser le confortable silence du lieu. « Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce carton est à vendre ? »

« Oui », répondit simplement le commerçant.

Roxas se pencha pour examiner davantage les objets, et surtout voir le prix.

« Est ce qu'ils sont en état ? Ils ont un peu l'air vieux... »

« J'ai vendu un lot comme celui-ci la semaine dernière. Les mêmes clients sont revenus en prendre d'autres quelques jours après en me disant qu'ils étaient absolument_ terribles _pour reprendre leurs propres termes... »

« OK… Dans ce cas, je prends ce qui reste », termina Roxas, une moue satisfaite aux lèvres.

Il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Axel.

Après avoir salué Sora et Naminé, Roxas les quitta pour se rendre au travail. Etant de plutôt bonne humeur, il se mit facilement à la tâche, en pensant à la tête que le roux ferait lorsqu'il verrait son cadeau.

La clochette à l'entrée retentit, et Roxas se retourna pour saluer un client... un peu inhabituel.

« Excusez-moi... », fit le garçon d'un air un peu gêné, en regardant le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main libre. « Je cherche un certain... Carrier Roxas. »

« Euh... c'est moi-même... », répondit le blond, plus que surpris.

« On m'a demandé de vous livrer ceci », expliqua finalement le livreur qui se sentait un peu moins mal à l'aise d'avoir enfin trouvé le destinataire du bouquet de lys jaunes.

Le visage de Roxas prit une couleur cramoisie. Offrir des fleurs à un garçon, quelle idée... Pourtant il était profondément ému par cette attention. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu lui offrir ce bouquet même si la réponse paraissait évidente...

Axel.

Il était le seul à savoir que le lys était sa fleur favorite, et à pouvoir faire quelque chose comme ceci...

Il observa son bouquet, avec un sourire qui attira bien vite la curiosité de ses collègues et de quelques clients habituels qui se trouvaient dans le café. Selphie remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose au milieu du bouquet, caché entre les feuilles et les pétales.

Roxas reconnut la boîte familière et sut que son seizième chocolat était à l'intérieur.

Selphie exclama que, elle aussi, aurait aimé recevoir des fleurs, et bientôt tout le monde autour de lui se mit à parler et rire bruyamment. Alors que Roxas, lui, ... savourait son chocolat sans s'en soucier.

Quelques instants après, Tifa sortit de son bureau pour voir quelle était la cause de toute cette agitation.

« Oh, je reconnais cette boîte », dit-elle en voyant l'écrin ouvert que tenait le blond entre ses doigts. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Axel était aussi romantique... », lâcha-t-elle en souriant, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers ses autres employés d'un air sévère, pour les obliger à se remettre au travail.

« Tu es bien chanceux », dit la brune avec un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans son bureau.

« Ca, je sais... », murmura le blond avant d'aller chercher un vase de fortune pour conserver son bouquet jusqu'à ce qu'il le ramène à l'appartement.

* * *

Nooon... me jetez pas de pierres...  
J'y peux rien si je suis une éternelle romantique...  
*soupir* moi aussi je veux qu'on me livre des fleurs au travail.  
(en plus si elles viennent d'un beau roux aux yeux verts... je dis doublement oui...  
Mais comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre...)

Et pour les curieux... (même si c'est un chouillat niais hohoho...)  
"Le lys jaune est utilisé pour exprimer la joie de son amour à la personne aimé.  
Le nombre de fleurs est à la mesure de votre joie d'aimer "

.... D'après vous combien il y avait de fleurs dans le bouquet XDD?


	17. Le chocolat incommodé

Bon sang j'ai cru que j'aillais jamais pouvoir mettre ce chapitre...  
Je suis désolée pour le retard... mais avec le boulot, j'ai fini tard et j'étais fatiguée du coup j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire.  
Il a même pas pu être corrigé donc merci de passer outre les fautes, je mettrai la version corrigée demain...  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira même si je suis un peu déçue vu que j'ai écris ça sous le stress ^^;  
C'est un chapitre un peu simple mais bon, la simplicité fait pas de mal non? *essaie de se rassurer*  
Désolée aussi parce que j'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.  
Je peux vous dire que c'est ça qui m'a donné le courage de terminer...  
Donc merci à vous X3

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat incommodé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Roxas appuya machinalement sur le bouton _off _avant de se rendormir. Il était l'heure pour Axel de se préparer pour le travail. Et, puisque le blond n'avait pas encore cours, il se rendormit, comptant sur la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, programmé la veille, pour le sortir de son sommeil, une fois son amant parti.

Son portable fit parfaitement son travail une heure plus tard et joua une sonnerie quelque peu stressante qui avait au moins le mérite de fonctionner... puis il se réveilla. Pourtant une chose semblait différente des autres jeudi matin puisqu' Axel... était encore dans le lit à ses côtés.

« Axel ! », s'exclama Roxas en s'asseyant d'un bond.

Le rouquin murmura quelque chose mais resta endormi. Roxas remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu groggy mais, surtout, que ses joues étaient un peu rouges.

Il porta d'instinct ses lèvres à au front de son compagnon pour prendre sa température et constata qu'il avait de la fièvre... ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il était rentré la veille au soir complètement trempé. Ayant oublié son parapluie, le temps de se rendre à la voiture qui n'était pas garée près de son lieu de travail, par faute de place, il s'était pris une bonne averse. Et avec le froid de l'hiver, forcément, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé... il était malade...

Pourtant Roxas l'avait pressé à prendre un bon bain bien chaud... qui n'avait visiblement servi à rien.

Il attrapa son portable, et envoya un message à Naminé pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours le matin parce qu'Axel était malade, et qu'il préférait rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que le médecin passe.

Après ça, il appela le docteur qui ne pouvait passer qu'en fin de matinée. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son rouquin souffrant, et soupira avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour préparer une tisane à base de miel pour le roux, pensant que cela lui ferait du bien. En mettant l'eau à chauffer, il constata qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel : appeler au travail d'Axel pour les prévenir.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche du téléphone. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur le patron d'Axel, Xemnas. Roxas l'avait déjà rencontré l'homme à deux reprises, lors de soirées organisées par l'entreprise du roux. Et, à vrai dire, il ne souhaitait pas le revoir. Il avait eu une image peu flatteuse de lui. Froide et arrogante.

Et ses yeux orange, couleur assez peu commune, il devait l'avouer, l'avait particulièrement mis mal à l'aise. Il s'était senti... piégé à chaque fois que le regard de l'homme s'était porté sur lui.

Finalement, il se décida à appuyer sur la touche et attendit quelque secondes, écoutant la tonalité répétitive à l'autre bout de la ligne, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche. Roxas soupira intérieurement, rassuré d'entendre la voix de Luxord à l'autre bout du fil. Après avoir donc expliqué la situation au collègue d'Axel, Roxas remonta dans la chambre, un mug de tisane à la main qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, près de son amant, et resta à ses côtés, juste à le regarder. Sa respiration était légèrement haletante, comparée à tout à l'heure. Sa fièvre avait sûrement dû monter. Le blond caressa tendrement sa joue avant de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.

« Roxas ? », articula-t-il avec difficulté, avant d'essayer de se relever, vainement, puisque repoussé par les mains du blond posées sur son torse.

« Oui, tu ne t'es pas réveillé pour aller au travail. Oui, tu es en retard. Et, non, tu ne vas pas te lever pour aller travailler avec la fièvre que tu as. J'ai déjà appelé à ton travail et j'ai tout expliqué à Luxord. Donc tu restes couché jusqu'à ce que le docteur vienne vers onze heures et demie ; et tu bois ça », ordonna Roxas, en lui donnant le mug encore chaud.

Axel ne put que sourire devant l'attitude de Roxas. Il le trouvait... adorable, avec son côté autoritaire et surprotecteur... Et s'il n'avait pas été malade, il lui aurait probablement sauté dessus mais ses forces n'étaient pas avec lui. Il se résigna donc, et resta... sage.

« Merci », dit Axel après avoir bu sa tisane sous l'œil attentif de son amant.

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda Roxas

« Oh ! A part que j'ai mal un peu partout, particulièrement à la tête, et que je sens que je pourrais facilement dormir toute la journée... tout va bien », résuma-t-il en refermant les yeux.

« La prochaine fois, tu penseras à prendre un parapluie avec toi… », le taquina Roxas.

« Mais Roxy... », couina Axel, sans terminer sa phrase parce qu'il s'était endormi.

Roxas secoua la tête en souriant, embrassa Axel sur la joue avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le rythme régulier et apaisant de son cœur. Il sentit un bras glisser autour de sa taille et releva sa tête pour voir qu'Axel... était toujours endormi. Ce dernier murmura un « Roxy » avec un sourire aux lèvres, et le blond se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver.

Il s'installa plus confortablement et ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa relation avec Axel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami aurait pu devenir plus. Et pourtant....

En deux ans, leur couple avait bien sûr eu des hauts et des bas, mais ses sentiments avaient grandi au fil du temps mais s'étaient surtout renforcés. Entre eux, tout semblait presque naturel... il était bien avec Axel, simplement.

Et même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, il espérait que leur relation durerait, et surtout, qu'Axel ressentait la même chose que lui...

Puis, Roxas appela sa meilleure amie Naminé pour lui dire qu'il resterait finalement chez lui pour être avec Axel. Et profiter un peu de lui, même malade, même si ça, il ne l'avouerait pas. Puis il contacta Tifa, la suppliant presque de lui donner sa soirée. Il réussit à négocier, sacrifiant un samedi où il ne travaillait pas pour rattraper ses heures perdues.

Le docteur passa en fin d'après-midi, et diagnostiqua une grippe, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise au vue des symptômes que manifestait Axel.

Le blond le dorlota donc, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Par la suite, après qu'il soit allé chercher à la pharmacie le traitement d'Axel, il surprit ce dernier dans le salon en train de fouiller dans un placard.

« Axel ! »

Le rouquin se tourna, surpris, vers son amant qui avançait vers lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard menaçant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout... ? Va te recoucher immédiatement ! »

« Je voulais juste... »

« Tout de suite ! »

Axel referma le placard et se précipita dans la chambre, à défaut de pouvoir y aller en courant par manque de force, pour éviter le courroux de Roxas.

Le blond le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau accessoirisé de médicaments en main, et trouva son amant au lit, tenant la boîte du dix-septième chocolat. Il comprit ce que le roux était venu faire en bas dans le salon.... et son regard s'adoucit. Roxas posa le traitement d'Axel et le verre sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me donner ? », demanda t-il

« ... »

Axel lui tendit la boîte en se frottant la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Merci », répondit Roxas en l'embrassant sur lèvres.

« Mais, Roxas ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?... Tu vas être malade ! », s'écria le roux avant de tousser au creux de sa paume.

« Je prends le risque... », répondit son amant en haussant les épaules. « Même malade, je ne crache pas sur des vacances... avec toi. »

« Oh ! Dans ce cas... je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aider... », chuchota Axel avant de l'entraîner dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

A demain #_#


	18. Le chocolat donné

**Serya-chan:** XD Je sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de faire un petit bout sur le rêve d'Axel mais si je trouve le moyen...

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat donné**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas, encore au lit, râlait de voir Axel se préparer pour aller au travail plutôt que de rester au chaud, pour récupérer, et surtout guérir. Certes, sa fièvre avait considérablement baissé et il se sentait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi déraisonnable...

Axel lui promit qu'il ferait attention, et que s'il se sentait vraiment mal, il rentrerait. Le rouquin s'habilla donc bien chaudement, prit son traitement avec lui, ainsi qu'un parapluie... juste au cas où.

Roxas soupira lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et il décida d'aller se préparer pour les cours. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit déjeuner, vu qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, s'étant levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. En entrant dans la pièce, ses yeux se portèrent sur le bouquet de lys jaunes qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Il les regarda presque tendrement, même si son affection se portait plus sur le rouquin qui les lui avait offertes, que sur les fleurs en elles-mêmes.

Il sortit de sa petite rêverie et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre des tartines à griller, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, toujours en pyjama, et trouva une certaine blonde qui se tenait devant l'entrée, les yeux rouges et gonflés...

« Naminé ? », dit-il doucement, inquiet.

La blonde se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Quelques secondes après, il la conduisait dans le salon, après avoir refermé la porte, et l'obligeait à s'asseoir avant de s'absenter rapidement pour aller chercher de quoi essuyer ses larmes. A son retour, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et passa lentement sa main sur son dos en guise de réconfort, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu pour en savoir un peu plus.

Ce fut qu'après plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs vidés et vingt longues minutes que Naminé se calma un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

« J'ai travaillé sur le tableau de Marluxia pendant toute la nuit dernière... et, ce matin avant les cours, j'ai voulu aller m'acheter un pot de peinture que j'avais oublié, et dont j'avais absolument besoin pour pouvoir avancer au plus vite. »

Naminé posa son visage sur l'épaule de Roxas et laissa ses larmes couler librement dans le creux de son cou.

« Quand je suis arrivée au magasin… il était là. Je suis donc allée le saluer.... et on a commencé à discuter... jusqu'à ce qu'une fille s'approche de nous. Et... il l'a regardée et lui a souri. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sourire de cette façon... », fit son amie, en pleurant de plus belle. « Il s'est tourné vers moi et c'est là qu'il m'a présenté Larxene. Sa fiancée... »

Silence.

« Ils vont se marier l'année prochaine... », continua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je... je... »

Mais les mots ne voulaient plus sortir. Les larmes avaient pris le dessus.

Depuis toujours, Naminé avait été un pilier pour lui, et de la voir effondrée lui donnait un sentiment d'impuissance. Quel réconfort pouvait-t-il donner à son amie, sachant que les mots n'étaient pas son fort ? Il se contenta donc des gestes, amer de ne pas pouvoir faire plus après toutes les fois où elle avait été là pour lui.

Il la berça doucement, et, lorsqu'elle fut endormie, épuisée d'avoir tant versé de larmes, il l'étreignit et alla l'allonger sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Le blond sortit de la pièce sans bruit, prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Axel.

« Roxy ! », s'exclama Axel avant de se mettre à tousser. « C'est rare que tu m'appelles au boulot. Tu t'inquiétais pour ma santé ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est le dernier de mes soucis... je m'inquiète davantage pour Naminé », avoua-t-il avant d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu sais… Roxas… », commença Axel après l'avoir attentivement écouté. « Je sais que Naminé paraît fragile, mais je suis certain que tout ira bien. »

« Sans doute... », soupira son interlocuteur. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. »

« Alors, ne dit rien... »

« Tu m'aides beaucoup, là... »

Le rouquin éclata de rire avant de tousser... encore.

« Non, mais sérieusement, Roxas. Je pense que Naminé a juste besoin que tu sois là, et non que tu lui dises des choses qu'elle sait déjà », expliqua t-il, avant de... pester à l'autre bout de la ligne contre Luxord qui essayait de lui piquer le téléphone pour qu'il se remette au boulot.

« Je dois te laisser Roxas. Luxord fait sa crise... », termina Axel avant de raccrocher.

Le blond se jura qu'il avait cru entendre Axel supplier Luxord de ne pas jeter le presse-papier à son visage juste avant que la ligne ne coupe.

Durant l'après-midi, il alla de temps en temps dans la chambre où se trouvait Naminé pour voir si cette dernière allait bien. Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, cette dernière dormait encore paisiblement.

Un peu plus tard, il reçut un autre appel d'Axel, beaucoup plus court que le précédent, juste pour lui dire qu'il avait caché le chocolat du jour dans la poche de son manteau. Le blond le taquina gentiment en lui disant qu'il manquait d'originalité.

En sortant la boîte de la poche de son manteau, il décida, après réflexion, de le laisser intact pour le donner à Naminé quand elle serait réveillée.

Et puis, il pouvait bien sacrifier son petit plaisir du jour pour son amie. Il était sûr qu'Axel approuverait son geste, et qu'après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de chocolat pour soigner une peine de cœur ?

* * *

Sacré Luxord... Aura-t-il finalement déffiguré note pauvre Axel à coup de presse-papier? XD

Je vous dis à demain?


	19. Le chocolat conjugué

**Nayru :** Avec Axel, faut dire que Luxord n'a pas vraiment le choix XDD...  
Seule les menaces dans le genre le font bouger...  
En tout cas merci X3

**Serya-chan :** A vrai dire, elle n'a pas terminé son tableaux.  
Mais connaissant notre petite Naminé, je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera la force de le terminer X3

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat conjugué**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après deux jours de vacances obligatoires suite à la grippe d'Axel, et la peine de cœur de Naminé, il allait sans dire que Roxas avait un tout petit peu de mal à retourner en cours. Cependant, la perspective d'être en vacances le soir même l'avait un peu motivé. D'autant plus, qu'Axel s'était posé la semaine suivante pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre.

Il se mit donc en route pour l'université, soulagé d'être bientôt... libre durant quinze jours. En chemin, il se demanda si son amie Naminé viendrait aujourd'hui en cours après les événements de la veille...  
Elle avait dîné avec Axel et lui, et semblait aller beaucoup mieux avant de partir. Mais Roxas savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage. Il espérait de tout cœur que Naminé irait mieux rapidement, même si, au fond, il savait que ce genre de blessures mettait parfois du temps à guérir.

Peut-être était-ce un peu cruel de sa part, mais au final, il se sentait soulagé que les sentiments de son amie pour Marluxia ne soient pas réciproques. Quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Roxas avait été plus que choqué.

Un peu pour leur différence d'âge importante... détail qui n'avait certes pas le plus d'importance, sauf au fil du temps, peut-être... Mais surtout parce qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble. Un peu comme la pièce d'un vieux puzzle qui s'était retrouvée dans la boîte d'un autre totalement différent, par hasard.

C'est pourquoi il était rassuré, car même si Naminé avait de la peine en ce moment, elle finirait par trouver la personne qui lui conviendrait. Et puis... elle n'était pas seule.

« Roxaaaaaas ! »

Il se retourna pour voir son frère qui courait vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose...

« Non, Sora, ne me saute pas des.... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva au sol avec Sora un chouïa trop collant sur lui.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venu ! », se plaignit Sora, les bras autour du cou de son frère, pas décidé à le laisser se lever.

« Sora... Tu sais, tu es lourd... et pas que physiquement... », rétorqua Roxas, en essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte du brun qui se mit à bouder.

« C'est juste que je m'inquiétais... », dit-il en lui tirant les joues pour se venger, avant de se relever.

« Axel était malade... », expliqua t-il, sans ajouter la partie avec Naminé. Après tout, son frère n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Alors que Sora s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, Kairi l'interpella et il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant Roxas tranquille au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Le blond aperçut Naminé juste derrière la petite amie de son frère, et vint à sa rencontre. Sans grande surprise, son amie lui retourna son sourire, avec un peu moins d'entrain. A l'annonce de la sonnerie, il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours.

La matinée passa très… lentement, au désespoir de Roxas qui n'aspirait qu'à rentrer, comme tous ses camarades... et professeurs.

A la sortie de la cafétéria, en se dirigeant vers son cours de français, il ne put qu'espérer que l'après-midi se déroulerait plus vite...

« Bonjour, Roxas », dit Aerith, son professeur de français, lorsqu'il entra dans la classe encore vide.

Le blond appréciait autant la jeune femme que les cours. Sa douceur et gentillesse avaient rapidement gagné le cœur de ses élèves, d'autant plus que ses leçons étaient toujours intéressantes. Et le fait qu'elle leur ait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et la tutoyer par la même occasion donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle était proche d'eux. Différente des autres enseignants.

« Bonjour, Aerith. »

« Tu as fait du très bon travail avec ta dissertation », commenta-t-elle en lui tendant sa copie corrigée.

Il se contenta de sourire, plutôt fier d'avoir réussi sur un sujet qui l'avait peu enthousiasmé au premier abord, avant d'avancer vers sa place habituelle.

« Attends ! », l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'assoie.

Il se tourna pour la voir fouiller son sac et en tirer... la boîte contenant son dix-neuvième chocolat d'un air incrédule.

« Mais comment ? Quand ? », demanda t-il, estomaqué.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand tu le verras. », répliqua-t-elle d'un air amusé, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

« Ça j'y compte bien... », murmura-t-il à lui-même en s'asseyant pour attendre le début du cours.

Hélas pour lui, l'après-midi se passa aussi doucement que la matinée... et lorsque les dix-sept heures sonnèrent, il ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bâtiment, rejoignant ses amis à la sortie. Il parla un peu avec eux pour savoir ce que chacun avait prévu pour les fêtes. Apparemment, tous semblaient avoir également été invités à la fête de Demyx, ce qui ne le surprit pas vraiment.

En rentrant chez lui, Roxas en profita pour aller prendre un bain, d'autant plus qu'il ne travaillait pas ce soir-là. C'était un peu l'avantage d'un travail à temps partiel. Il avait pas mal de temps libre devant lui. Il se détendit donc en attendant Axel, qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

A peine le rouquin rentré, le blond se précipita vers lui pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis moi Axel... tu as beaucoup d'autres complices en plus de Tifa et Aerith? »

« Oui. Juste un. Enfin, une de plus. »

« Qui ça ? », demanda Roxas, curieux.

« Yuffie... »

« Yuffie. La même Yuffie qui travaille au secrétariat de l'université ? »

« Comment crois-tu qu'un chocolat soit arrivé dans ton casier la dernière fois ? »

« ... »

« Elle a accès à la liste des codes de tous les casiers vu que c'est l'université qui les attribue, elle s'est donc chargée de le mettre dedans pour moi, en plus, elle me devait un petit service », expliqua t-il en enlaçant Roxas, encore sidéré.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à tout, si je comprends bien ? », dit-il, en retournant l'étreinte de son amant.

L'expression amusée du rouquin laissa place à une mine sérieuse. Et Roxas se mit à rougir sous le regard perçant d'Axel, qui porta sa main sur sa joue avant de la caresser tendrement.

« Pour toi... je le serai toujours... », répondit-il, avant de presser affectueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Hehehehe *gagatise*  
Faut m'excuser je suis un peu fatiguée je crois XDD

Et pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, c'etait donc Yuffie qui a placé le chocolat dans le casier de Roxas...

A demain X3


	20. Le chocolat dîné

Encore un chapitre non corrigé mais avec le torticolis que j'ai, dur dur de ce concentrer...  
Enfin bref, veuillez passer outre les fautes, je posterai la correction demain...  
Mis à part j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 20 :o

**Serya-chan :** Pauvre Aérith... Surtout qu'elle n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse ses vêtements en rose XD  
En tout cas je suis contente de pas être la seule à gagatiser avec la fin :p

**DuncanHeart :** J'ose espérer aussi...  
Et je vois que tu perds pas de temps à faire tes devoirs. Au moins tu seras tranquille après...  
Quel sérieux :o

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**

* * *

**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat dîné**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas aurait vraiment aimé traînasser au lit ce matin là, après tout il était en vacances, mais il devait aller au travail pour rattraper le mercredi où il était resté pour être aux côtés de son amant malade. Il ne pouvait pas prendre encore un autre jour de repos, surtout par pure fainéantise, et puis il ne voulait pas faire faux bond à Tifa et les autres une nouvelles fois. Les vacances de Noël ayant commencées, il y allait surement avoir du monde "Au chocomog" dans la journée.

Il sortit donc du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire en quête d'affaires propres à se mettre.

« A quelle heure tu finis aujourd'hui ? » demanda Axel avant de se mettre à tousser.

Roxas se rapprocha de lui les sourcils froncés et porta sa main au front du roux.

« Je vais bien... » rassura Axel. « Juste un peux de toux. »

« Continue tout de même de prendre ton traitement... Et pour te répondre je finis à 18h... »

Le rouquin attrapa le blond par la taille et l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui.

« Ça te dit que l'on aille au restaurant ce soir? » demanda le roux en caressant doucement son dos.

« Juste tous les deux?»

« Oui... » confirma t-il en l'embrassant brièvement. « Luxord m'a parlé d'un restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa d'aller y manger...»

« D'accord » dit Roxas avant de se relever pour continuer à se préparer.

Il avait encore neigé durant la nuit, et, malgré le chauffage, une couverture supplémentaire et Axel, le blond avait quand même eut froid. C'est pourquoi il décida de prendre une douche histoire de se réchauffer avant de sortir.

En descendant pour aller dans la cuisine, il se trouva face à un spectacle quelque peu déconcertant... Axel, encore en caleçon malgré le froid ambiant qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, portait un tablier pour se protéger des projections pendant qu'il préparait des œufs au plat pour le petit déjeuner. Une scène qui aurait pu paraître banale si ce dernier ne dansait et chantait pas au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio. Roxas resta sur place à regarder le rouquin bien trop absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait pour le remarquer. Il était presque hypnotiser par les mouvements harmonieux et confiant d'Axel... et un petit peu par son fessier qui se balançait allègrement de droite à gauche.

Le rouquin porta la spatule à ses lèvres lors du refrain, en substitue du micro et ce fut le coup de grâce pour Roxas qui éclata de rire. C'était presque une scène digne des films humoristiques américains. Un peu cliché mais drôle à voir au point qu'il était difficile de ne pas au moins en sourire. Le blond regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir eu une caméra où son téléphone portable pour capturer la scène. Cela aurait été une bonne matière à chantage...

Axel, qui s'était arrêté net en entendant le rire du blond, se mit à rougir profusément, terriblement gêné d'avoir été vu dans une situation aussi humiliante, même s'il l'avait un peu cherché en un sens. Après tout, personne ne l'avait obligé à se mettre à danser et chanter de la sorte.

Le petit déjeuner fut étrangement calme. Le roux aurait préféré que Roxas lui fasse une remarque piquante. Au moins, il savait y faire face... C'était une réaction à laquelle il était habitué. A la place, le blond se contenta de manger, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le regardant de temps en temps avec une expression presque indescriptible s'il n'avait pas discerné une pointe de malice tout au fond.

Après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, Roxas se tourna vers Axel qui se tenait dans l'entrée après lui avoir donné un baiser pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

« Tu sais Axel... là dernière fois tu me disais que je ferai _une adorable petite femme de maison_, à attendre ton retour, avec un tablier autour de la taille... mais tu vois, je crois que ce rôle te sied déjà à merveille. » dit il avant de pincer ses fesses et partir sans demander son reste, laissant un Axel médusé sur le pas de la porte.

Pour Roxas, la journée au travail fut éreintante. A son arrivée, le café était déjà envahi de clients et il ne s'était guère désempli au fil de la journée. Le blond fut embarrassé de laisser ses collègues mais il avait un dîner de prévu avec Axel et il ne comptait pas lui faire faux bond.

En arrivant à l'appartement, il retrouva le rouquin assit devant la TV, déjà vêtu d'un smoking, prêt à se rendre au restaurant.

« Je vois que tu as échangé ton tablier contre un costume. Déjà fatigué de ton rôle? » commença Roxas d'un air malicieux.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça n'est ce pas? » ronchonna t-il.

« Hm... Non. » répondit il avant de monter à la chambre pour aller se changer.

Une fois dans la voiture, Roxas, voyant qu'Axel boudait un petit peu, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant. Au contact des lèvres du blond, le roux changea radicalement d'expression, content d'avoir soutiré un petit baiser après toutes les moqueries qu'il avait subi. Cependant la compensation était un peu maigre à son goût et il comptait bien en recevoir d'autres avant la fin de la soirée.

« Le jardin... radieux? » demanda Roxas à l'entrée du restaurant. « Si tu veux mon avis, ça fait un peu pompeux comme nom. »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant son amant passer en premier.

Roxas resta sans voix devant le décor du restaurant, qui, en fin de compte, portait bien son nom. C'était un véritable jardin d'intérieur. Les propriétaires avaient visiblement pas lésiné sur les moyens. Les murs étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes en tout genre. Quelques arbres étaient parsemés à l'intérieur de la pièce, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et un brin romantique et le blond ne put que se demander s'ils étaient vrai ou pas. Le sol, à la place d'un carrelage ou d'un plancher classique, était recouvert d'une herbe courte et verdoyante. Les tables quand à elle étaient plutôt simple, en bois, ornées d'une petite nappe verte parsemées de quelques fleurs fraîches. Celui qui leur fournissait toutes les plantes avait gagné le gros lot...

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de les placer à une table qu'Axel avait pu réserver dans la journée. Le roux nota que Roxas semblait visiblement ravi et qu'il devrait remercier Luxord à l'occasion.

Il s'installèrent donc à leur table, près d'un arbre dont certaines branches un peu basse mais non gênantes, leur donnaient un peu d'intimité. Leur serveur attitré pour la soirée leur glissa les menus avant de les laisser pour leur donner le temps de choisir.

Roxas manqua de s'étouffer en voyant les prix indiqués à côté des plats aux noms plutôt alléchants.

« Axel... » murmura le blond « tu es sur de vouloir manger ici? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les prix.» répondit il, comprenant le dilemme de son amant. «Ce n'est pas comme si l'on venait ici manger tous les jours, donc fais toi plaisir d'accord? »

Le blond hocha la tête avant de replonger son regard dans la carte avec un nouveau problème. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir choisir?

Comme le rouquin le lui avait demandé, Roxas profita de la soirée et du menu. Le cadre et Axel aidant...

Vers la fin du repas, alors que Roxas essayait de ce décider sur le dessert qu'il allait prendre... tâche assez difficile vu qu'il avait un faible pour le sucré, Axel fit discretement un signe de main vers leur serveur. Ce dernier revint quelque secondes plus tard avec un plateau et déposa dans l'assiette à dessert encore vide du blond, le vingtième chocolat du calendrier.

« Au lieu d'avoir appelé, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je suis venu entre midi et deux, alors que tu étais au travail pour tout régler et réserver par la même occasion.» expliqua Axel pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son amant. « Tu t'es décidé pour le dessert? » continua t-il après quelques secondes.

« Tu sais quoi Axel? » commença t-il en fermant la carte. « Je pense que je vais prendre un dessert... une fois que l'on sera à la maison... » termina t-il en frottant son pied contre la jambe du roux pour être certain de faire passer son message.

Axel ne put approuver qu'avec grand plaisir, la décision du blond.

* * *

Hohoho...  
Axel en tablier (dansant et chantant XD) ...  
Pincer les fesses d'Axel...  
Dîner romantique avec Axel...

Oui Roxas est bien chanceux :p

Bref je file au lieu de dire n'importe quoi...  
A demain X3


	21. Le chocolat enneigé

Encore un chapitre non corrigé... XD

**Nayru :** Franchement que dire cette fois à part un grand merci?

**Serya-chan :** Je suis pas certaines qu'ils t'auraient laissé venir XD  
C'est censé être un dîner romatique à deux XP

**DuncanHeart :** XD vu qu'on en a déjà parlé... que dire de plus?  
Ah si... que je t'enverrai ce chapitre... vu que j'ai encore une fois pas pu te le donner à temps u_u

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat enneigé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux amants prenaient leur petit-déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Axel se leva pour aller ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, Sora déboula dans la cuisine. Roxas eut juste le temps de poser son bol de lait avant que son frère ne le serre dans ses bras...

« Roxas, va t'habiller et viens avec moi! » ordonna son frère en le tirant dans le bras

« Pourquoi faire? » demanda Roxas en se libérant de son emprise pour terminer son repas.

« Tu verras si tu t'habilles. »

« D'accord...» répondit finalement le blond en voyant le regard plein d'espoir que lui lançait son frère.

« Axel... c'est valable pour toi aussi... Oh! Et habillez vous bien chaudement.» rajouta Sora.

Ils laissèrent le brun dans la cuisine pour pouvoir se changer. En entrant dans la chambre, Roxas se tourna vers le roux.

« Je me demande ce qu'il nous veux. » dit il d'un air pensif.

« On verra bien assez vite... Non? »

« Oui... c'est sûr mais avec Sora on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. » termina t-il en sortant de la chambre pour faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, il se retrouvèrent devant le vieux manoir abandonné de la cité du crépuscule. Tout le monde était déjà la visiblement. Riku et Kairi. Naminé qui semblait aller mieux. Demyx et Zexion, encore la tête plongée dans un livre... de poche. Et même Reno

« Bon maintenant qu'on est tous réunis... la bataille peut commencer!!! » s'écria Sora avant de se baisser rapidement pour faire une boule de neige et la jeter... en plein dans le cou de Roxas, prit au dépourvu.

Le blond resta sur place à regarder son frère qui riait avant de prendre un peu de neige dans ses mains et de le poursuivre, bien décidé à le faire payer. Bientôt, chacun se prit au jeu. D'autant plus que la forêt devant le manoir était un terrain idéal, avec ses arbres pour se cacher et éviter des projectiles.

Après avoir touché Sora plusieurs fois de plein fouet, Roxas décida de changer de cible mais rien ne se passa comme prévu vu que ce fut Reno qui le prit en chasse. Le rouquin lança une première boule de neige qui s'écrasa contre un arbre derrière lequel le blond s'abrita quelques secondes. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour repérer où son adversaire se cachait et se pencha pour préparer quelques munitions d'avance. A peine à découvert, Reno courut vert lui et lança une autre boule qui toucha son épaule mais Roxas riposta immédiatement, sans succès. Le roux était bien trop rapide.

Il se poursuivèrent tout à tour, s'éloignant du reste du groupe. Puis ils s'arrêterent pour se mettre en sureté derrière un tronc et reprendre leur souffle. En se relevant après avoir fabriqué de nouvelles boules de neiges, il aperçut Reno qui s'approchait de lui à grande vitesse. Il tenta une échappée mais le rouquin l'attrapa par la taille et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Roxas le visage dans la neige et Reno dans son dos.

« Je t'ai eu... » chantonna Reno en l'embrassant dans la nuque avant de l'aider à se relever tout en le maintenant dans ses bras.

« Reno ! Lâche moi immédiatement! » cria Roxas en se débattant. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait prit la situation et encore moins le ton mielleux du roux.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras... » l'avertit le blond tout en s'agitant de plus bel.

« Oh! J'en doute fort...» rajouta le roux avant se pencher sur lui.

Mais Roxas planta son pied de toutes ces forces sur celui de Reno qui le lâcha immédiatement, le visage déformé par la douleur.

« J'en ai plus que ras-le-bol de tes conneries Reno. Comment peux tu agir de la sorte? Tu n'as aucun respect pour Axel... » cria Roxas. « On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'es pas sérieux avec moi alors je souhaiterai vraiment que tu arrêtes... parce que.. je... j'aime vraiment ton frère. » termina t-il en regardant le roux droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller pour lui montrer à quel point il était sincère.

Reno soupira. Roxas devait vraiment en avoir marre de son comportement pour qu'il en vienne à lui avouer une chose pareille. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à afficher ouvertement ses sentiments. Encore moins à les exprimer à pleine voix.

« Ok... Tu as gagné... Je te promets de ne plus rien tenter.» concéda t-il enfin.

Le roux était certes très patient... où plutôt têtu lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose mais il savait également quand il fallait se retirer... avec honneur. Même si dans le cas présent, il était légèrement entamé.

« Tu viens! On rejoint les autres? Car on s'est un petit peu trop éloigné » dit Reno en tendant sa main à Roxas, un sourire différent aux lèvres. Un qui n'était pas aguicheur. Un qui demanderait un peu de temps à Roxas pour s'y habituer. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Reno lâcha la main du blond. Un geste qui avait bien plus de sens qu'il n'y paraissait.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Axel qui s'était bien couvert avant de sortir, commençait à avoir un peu froid. Roxas qui n'avait pas envie de le voir rechuter, décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer.

Avant de partir, Roxas prit Reno dans ses bras et lui murmura un merci à l'oreille, surprenant tous le monde mais plus particulièrement les deux rouquins. Il aurait surement des explications à donner à Axel plus tard.

« _Plus tard... où plus tôt... _» pensa Roxas une fois à l'apparement, après un trajet silencieux.

« Pourquoi tu as pris Reno dans tes bras. » demanda enfin Axel en refermant la porte.

« Pour lui dire merci. »

« Merci de? » insista t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant. » expliqua t-il.

« Tu veux dire plus de drague, plus de mains baladeuses et tout ce qui va avec? ...J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire.»

« Il a promis.... sincèrement... » ajouta le blond.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne crois plus à ses promesses... mais si c'est à toi qui l'a faites... alors ca sera peut-être différent...» murmura Axel en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ca serait différent avec moi? » demanda Roxas, curieux.

« Pour rien... » dit Axel avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Apparement, il était bien le seul à avoir compris que la convoitise de son frère était plus que sérieuse. C'est pourquoi il demandait vraiment à voir pour vraiment croire que Reno avait enfin abandonné.

Mais connaissant son frère, il le saurait bien assez vite...

Après le déjeuner le rouquin s'eclipsa dans la chambre et sortit dehors sous l'oeil attentif de Roxas. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Axel tira son amant par le bras et l'obligea à sortir pour lui montrer son oeuvre. Deux petits bonhommes de neige côte à côte. Un plus grand que l'autre. Tous deux arborant une écharpe. Une lui appartenant. L'autre étant à Axel...

Roxas remarqua qu'entre les deux figurines de neiges censées les représenter d'après les dires du rouquin, se trouvait une boîte contenant le chocolat de la journée.

Décidement Axel ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Il avait vraiment le goût des mises en scènes.

Et tout ça... pour un simple chocolat.

* * *

Bientôt la fin ._.  
Je vous dis à demain (pour changer...)


	22. Le chocolat filmé

Je m'excuse mais je suis vraiment trop crevée pour répondre aux reviews...  
Mais je vous remercie encore une fois parce que ça m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre qui, je l'avoue, est court (parce que je m'endormais derrière mon écran...)  
Mais je promets de me rattraper (même s'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres vous me direz XD)

Et merci à Nayru (tu sais pour quoi X3 )

Oh! Et une fois encore... chapitre non corrigé. Nan Duncan ne me mords pas DX

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**

* * *

**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat filmé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Je m'ennuie » se plaignit Roxas alors qu'il regardait la TV allongé, la tête posé sur les cuisses de son amant qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Prends un livre? » lui proposa Axel.

« Tu crois bien que si j'avais quelque chose à lire, je l'aurai déjà dans mes mains... »

« Hm... tes devoirs? Au moins tu seras débarrassé? »

« Justement c'est ennuyeux. Je préféré encore rien faire que de travailler dessus surtout que j'ai déjà commencé ce matin... Je continuerai mardi. » dit il en baillant.

« On pourrait allez voir un film dans ce cas? » suggéra le rouquin.

« Oui pourquoi pas, en plus il y a rien à la TV... » répondit Roxas en se levant. « On regarde ce qu'il y a avant sur internet où on y va comme ça et on verra sur place?

« Sur place... » dit Axel qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'allumer l'ordinateur juste pour ça, même si cela prenait seulement 10 minutes tout au plus.

Ils enfilèrent leur manteau et Roxas gronda gentiment son amant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier n'avait pas mis son écharpe. Le blond la lui enroula autour du cou avant de la tirer doucement pour qu'Axel se baisse et lui déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Une fois dehors, attendant qu'Axel trouve ses clefs, Roxas se mit à sourire lorsque son regard se porta sur les deux petits bonhommes de neige qui trônaient fièrement au milieu du minuscule jardin devant l'immeuble. Dans quelques jours, ils finiraient pas disparaître soit recouvert par une nouvelle couche neige, soit fondus par le soleil. C'est pourquoi il avait pris quelques photos la vieille en souvenir, avant que ces sculptures éphémères ne disparaissent complètement.

Une fois la porte verrouillée et Axel à ses côtés, le blond lui prit la main et lui demanda s'il voulait bien aller jusqu'au cinéma à pied plutôt qu'en voiture pour profiter un peu du paysage hivernal, d'autant plus que le petit complexe n'était pas très loin de la où ils habitaient.

Les rues étaient relativement calmes mis à part près des quelques magasins ouverts, profitant du dernier lundi avant Noël pour faire un peu plus de chiffre d'affaires.

Roxas n'arrivait pas à croire que les jours avaient si vite passés. Après tout le 25 décembre était presque là... Et il avait hâte. Hâte de voir ce qu'Axel allait lui offrir. Hâte de voir la tête que le roux ferait quand il découvrirai son propre cadeau. Hâte de fêter leurs deux ans et d'entamer une nouvelle année de relation. Oui. Il était impatient.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la place centrale de la ville, où était situé le cinéma. Ils regardèrent les affiches pour voir ce qui passait et optèrent pour une comédie. Ils prirent leurs places et attendirent à l'intérieur, pour être au chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin entrer dans la salle.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? » lui demanda Axel.

« Hm... du pop-corn et un coca. »

« Ok. Oh! Prends ton ticket comme ça tu peux aller dans la salle pour nous réserver de bonnes places pendant que je vais chercher tout ça. » répondit le rouquin.

Axel rejoignit le blond quelques minutes après, portant non sans mal, un grand pot pour deux rempli de pop-corn et deux grands gobelets de boissons.

Lorsque le film commença, Roxas sentit les mains du roux glisser sur ses cuisses. Axel et ses mains baladeuses... Le blond le pinca un bon coup pour refréner ses ardeurs. Le rouquin bouda un peu d'avoir été rejeté puis passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant, l'attirant un peu contre lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Vers le milieu de la séance, le blond plongea sa main dans le pot de pop-corn et ressortit quelque chose qui était tout sauf du maïs soufflé. Roxas secoua doucement sa tête et mangea son chocolat, sous l'œil attentif d'Axel qui souriait.

Il venait encore une fois d'être prit au dépourvu par son amant.

* * *

*S'enfuit*  
A demain :p


	23. Le chocolat écrasé

;___; Il est minuit ;___;  
J'ai pas pu poster à temps le chapitre du jour....

Donc il est pas corrigé ;___;  
Non ne me jetez pas de pierres...

Ce chapitre est dédié à Nayru :3  
(même si c'est pas grand chose, j'espère que tu verras pourquoi je te le dédie... X3 )

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat écrasé**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le rouquin était derrière l'ordinateur, en train de jouer lorsque Roxas entra dans le bureau.

« Je vais chez Naminé.» dit-il en entourant le cou de son amant de ses bras. « Histoire de voir comment elle va... »

« Tu lui passeras le bonjour pour moi» répondit Axel avant de mettre son jeu en pause.

Il leva la tête et ses mains suivirent peu après pour venir se poser dans les doux cheveux de Roxas. D'une petite secousse sur la tête du blond, le roux lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait un baiser et son amant ne se fit pas prier davantage.

Le baiser dura moins longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu mais avec leur position un peu étrange et inconfortable, particulièrement pour Axel et son cou, il furent obliger de couper court à leur étreinte.

Roxas quitta la pièce en jetant un coup d'œil sur le rouquin, à nouveau concentré sur son jeu et ferma la porte du bureau. Puis il se dirigea vers leur chambre pour sortir un sac à dos de l'armoire avant de descendre.

Il ouvrit l'espèce de débarrât situé sous l'escalier et fouillât jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le carton dans lequel il avait soigneusement dissimulé le cadeau d'Axel. Quoi de mieux comme cachette qu'un carton contenant de veilles affaires dont Roxas ne voulait ou n'avait plus besoin?

Il plaça le tout dans son sac à dos entre de vieux journaux, pour être certain de ne pas l'abîmer et se mit en route.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tout à fait été honnête envers Axel. Certes, il devait bien aller voir Naminé et prendre de ses nouvelles.... juste avant de se rendre chez Demyx puisque c'était chez lui qu'ils fêtaient Noël. Et comme le cadeau du roux demandait une certaine... préparation, il devait absolument faire ça aujourd'hui avec l'aide du meilleur ami d'Axel et de Naminé qui s'était proposée. Sans doute pour s'occuper l'esprit?

En arrivant chez Demyx, ils saluèrent Zexion qui vivait avec lui en collocation. Cela faisait des années que le musicien et lui se connaissaient et Roxas s'était toujours demandé comment ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Après tout, ils avaient des personnalités et centre d'intérêts vraiment différents mais c'était peut-être pour cette raison justement, qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Comme le disait le proverbe, "les contraires s'attirent"...

Pendant un certain temps, ils avaient tous pensé que Demyx et Zexion sortaient ensemble...

Un jour, lors d'une soirée, Sora, qui n'avait pas réussi à tenir les deux verres d'alcool qu'il avait prit durant la fête, leur avait posé de brut en blanc, la question qui brulaient sur les lèvres de tous leurs amis.

Demyx et Zexion avaient complètement dévisagé le brun avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire. Chose assez peu commune pour Zexion. Non pas qu'il ne riait jamais. Il était juste du genre... discret.

Après s'être calmé, Demyx expliqua que Zexion avait déjà une petite copine depuis plusieurs mois déjà. A la suite de cette soirée, ce dernier fut obligé de présenter sa petite amie, prouvant ses paroles et coupant court toutes les rumeurs par la même occasion.

A présent il était à nouveau célibataire. Sa copine, d'origines anglaises, était reparti dans son pays natal deux années auparavant, les obligeants à vivre une relation à distance qui avait fini par battre de l'aile avant de se terminer un peu avant le début du printemps. Depuis Zexion ne fréquentait personne.

Et Demyx, quand à lui... batifolait à droite et à gauche. Des histoires d'un soir, sans lendemain...

« Bon... comment on va faire pour installer tout ça? » dit Demyx en se grattant la tête une fois le cadeau d'Axel sortit du sac à dos de Roxas. « Si on l'installe ça maintenant, ça risque de s'abîmer, avec la pluie... où la neige.. »

«... Demyx...je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable... de penser à tout ces détails... » dit Roxas, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « J'avoue que suis bluffé... »

« Non mais oh! Tu n'as qu'à insinuer que je suis idiot tant que tu y es... » s'indigna Demyx.

« Mais non, c'est juste que tu es... un peu dans un autre monde parfois... tu fais pas toujours attention à ce qui t'entoure... alors que tu remarques ce genre de détails, c'est étonnant. »

« Tss... une façon détournée de me dire que tu me prends pour un idiot en somme. » conclut Demyx.

Ce dernier se mit à bouder, et ses trois amis se mirent à rire en voyant sa tête. Bien vite, il se mit à sourire avant de les rejoindre, de bon cœur.

« Bon... c'est pas tout mais on a pas beaucoup avancé... » constata Roxas une fois qu'ils furent calmés.« Comment pourrait on faire si on n'installe pas tout ça maintenant? Ça demande une petit préparation. J'ai pas envie de faire ça au pif. Je veux vraiment... impressionner Axel... »

« Et si on faisait un croquis? » proposèrent Naminé et Zexion en même temps, avant de se sourire mutuellement pour avoir eut la même idée.

« Mais oui! » s'exclama Roxas. « C'est parfait! Comme ça on sait où il faut placer telle ou telle chose, où à quel moment ça vient... faudra juste distraire Axel pendant que quelqu'un installe le tout! »

Ce fut donc Naminé qui s'y colla, après tout elle était la seule à savoir dessiner dans le groupe. Où du moins, c'étaient ce qu'ils pensaient.

Alors que la blonde avait quelques difficultés à mettre sur papier ce que lui expliquait Roxas, Zexion lui prit la main avec le crayon et la guida.

« Merci » murmura Naminé une fois le croquis terminé.

« Je t'en prie » répondit Zexion, avec un rare sourire... rayonnant qui n'échappa guère à l'œil attentif de Roxas.

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain que les préparatifs du cadeau d'Axel était bien prêt, il salua ses amis et se tourna vers Naminé pour la raccompagner.

« Je... je vais encore rester un peu ici... Zexion vient de me parler d'un peintre et voudrait me montrer un livre qu'il possède de lui pour que je puisse voir son travail...» expliqua t-elle timidement.

« Mais tu vas rentrer comment après? » répondit Roxas, en voyant par la fenêtre qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

« Je la raccompagnerai...» le rassura Zexion.

« Ok... alors à demain soir » dit il avant de se mettre en chemin.

Quelque chose d'étrange était définitivement dans l'air...

En arrivant à l'appartement, Axel l'appela et lui demanda de venir dans la chambre. Le blond soupira. Il était un peu fatigué d'avoir marché et il devait encore monter les escaliers... au moins il pourrait s'allonger une fois dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'étage, il poussa la porte et laissa tomber son sac à dos vide sur le sol. Axel était allongé sur le lit, sur le côté pour faire face à Roxas... complètement nu.

Le blond se sentit... beaucoup moins fatigué d'un seul coup.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus dans le lit. Roxas remarqua la petite boîte contenant le chocolat du jour... qui avait complètement été oublié et écrasé durant leur ébat passionné.

« Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose...» ria Axel en glissant le pauvre petit chocolat qui n'avait rien demandé dans la bouche du blond.

* * *

Pauvre chocolat...

A demain ;__;


	24. Le chocolat pisté

Je pourrais dire que je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour "Mémoires de chocolat" depuis le 23 décembre dernier mais ça n'y changerai rien...  
Mais le coeur y est XD

J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir faire un petit break au moment des fêtes de fin d'année et je me suis dis que je reprendrai simplement après...  
Mauvaise idée !!!

J'ai perdu la motivation et le temps entre choses et autres ce qui fait que plusieurs mois ce sont vite écoulés de fil en aiguille.  
J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me relire... ce qui m'a également bloqué...

Mais ce soir j'ai enfin pû m'y mettre surtout grace à Nayru à qui je dédie ce chapitre.  
C'est pas grand chose mais merci de m'avoir motivée sans peut être le savoir.

Duncan: J'ai pas mal de chapitres à t'envoyer XD

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat pisté.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce mercredi là, Roxas se réveilla sans trop de difficultés. Il était un impatient et légèrement excité. Après tout, dans quelques heures, ils allaient tous se retrouver chez Demyx pour fêter Noël. Il avait hâte d'y être, particulièrement pour voir la tête d'Axel lorsqu'il verrait son cadeau.... Et puis, il ne pouvait nier son désir de découvrir ce que son amant lui avait concocté.

Son amant en question était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Habitué à ce lever tôt avec le travail, il était encore difficile pour lui de faire de grasses matinées, sauf s'il était vraiment fatigué. Cependant, il lui arrivait de rester au lit, sans dormir, juste à câliner et regarder son blond, dormant dans ses bras. Après tout, il était difficile de résister aux adorables mimiques et parfois bruits, que faisait Roxas en dormant.

Lorsque le blond descendit, Axel se trouvait dans le salon, à lire le journal.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi?» demanda le rouquin en repliant son quotidien avant de se lever pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Roxas.

Le blond hocha la tête, en souriant, avant de venir fourrer son visage contre le torse d'Axel.

Au fur et à mesure de leur relation, Roxas avait appris à se montrer davantage affectueux, mais cela restait tout de même rare qu'il initie les démonstrations d'affections. C'est pourquoi, le roux fut assez surprit par l'étreinte du blond. Néanmoins, étant peu enclin à refuser ce genre d'attentions, il ne se posa pas de questions et retourna l'étreinte de Roxas avec douceur. Après tout, c'était la période de Noël, il avait bien droit, à son petit... miracle lui aussi...

« Ça te dis des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Axel, le menton posé sur la tête du blond.

« Seulement si c'est toi qui les fait... »

« Tu deviens exigeant je trouve... »

« Pas vraiment... » commença Roxas « J'ai juste envie... de te voir un tablier à la taille, jouant la petite femme de maison... » termina t-il avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine.

Le rouquin secoua la tête et retroussa ses manches, bien décidé à faire les meilleures gaufres qu'il soit, avant de rejoindre son amant.

Hélas, sa simple ambition partit en fumée à la cuisson. Si seulement il n'avait pas été distrait tour à tour par les mains de Roxas et par la sonnerie du téléphone, ses gaufres auraient eu une magnifique couleur dorée au lieu de ce noir épais...

Le petit-déjeuner se conclu donc par de banales céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Ils se consolèrent en se disant qu'ils allaient se rattraper plus tard dans la soirée avec un délicieux repas de Noël....

Roxas s'attela donc à la vaisselle et Axel en profita pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la cuisine et déposa fièrement un morceau de papier dans les mains de Roxas qui avait juste terminé de tout ranger.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le blond en dévisageant la petite feuille pliée en quatre au creux de ces mains.

« Ouvre et tu verras » le pressa Axel en souriant.

« Près de tes glaces chéries je suis » lut-il à haut voix, les sourcils froncés. « C'est quoi... ce charabia...? Un jeu de devinette? »

« Un jeu de piste. » le corrigea Axel.

Roxas le dévisagea, lui redonna le bout de papier et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, bien décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Roxaaaaaaaaaasssss!!! » chouina le rouquin en le laissant tomber sur la place libre du sofa.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« C'est un jeu de piste ! » répéta Axel.

« Ça j'avais compris, merci. » répondit il allumant la télévision .

«Alors pourquoi tu ne le suis pas? Tu ne veux pas la récompense qu'il y a au bout....»

« Tu peux pas directement me la donner? »

« Non » bouda Axel « Sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt... »

« D'accord » soupira Roxas en voyant la mine dépitée de son amant « donne moi ce fichu papier, je vais le faire ton jeu de piste. »

Après plusieurs heures à chercher des bouts de papiers, le blond commença amèrement à regretter sa décision. Encore plus lorsque la réponse du dernier indice n'était autre que le son amant lui même, l'obligeant à revenir au point de départ.

« Donne moi le prochain indice. » rechigna Roxas une fois rentré au chaud.

« Seulement après que tu ai pris une douche et que tu te sois changé. C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chez Demyx. »

Roxas soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et alla se préparer sans demander son reste. Il fit un petit détour par la chambre pour envoyer un SMS à Demyx pour lui dire de commencer les préparations pour le cadeau d'Axel.

« Nouvel indice » demanda Roxas, fraichement préparé pour la fête, en tendant sa main pour recevoir le papier.

« Voilà » dit Axel tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

« J'espère que c'est le dernier...» murmura Roxas.

« Avant dernier... » le corrigea Axel avant de s'enfuir à l'étage pour aller chercher les cadeaux.

Durant le trajet en voiture, Roxas essaya de soutirer des informations supplémentaires à son amant à propos du dernier indice. Ce dernier était relativement vague puisqu'il savait seulement que le morceau de papier se trouvait chez Demyx puisque le prénom de leur ami était tout ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus... Et puisqu'Axel n'était visiblement pas décidé à l'aider... la recherche allait être longue.

Une fois arrivée et une flopée de joyeux Noël souhaités, Roxas se mit discrètement en quête de l'indice. Cela s'avéra être une tâche difficile vu qu'il était censé faire la fête et non pas être entrain de faire un jeu de piste. Entre plusieurs grommellement qui ressemblaient à une forme primitive du prénom de son amant accompagnés de jurons plus beaux les uns que les autres, Roxas fouilla le salon de Demyx non pas sans quelques interruptions. Entre son frère qui s'était jeté à son cou, Naminé qui était venue lui confirmer que tout était prêt pour le cadeau d'Axel et l'annonce du repas qui était servi...

Toutes ces interruptions n'avait abouti qu'a une seule conclusion: il était bredouille.

Lors du repas, Axel remarqua que son amant, assis à ses côtés, était toujours dans ses pensées et commença à se sentir un peu coupable de lui avoir proposé un jeu de piste la veille de Noël. Il avait seulement voulu le distraire un peu et non l'ennuyer et lui gâcher la fête.

« Roxas...» murmura t-il en lui prenant tendrement la main sous la table. « Tu as pensé à tout simplement demander à Demyx pour le dernier indice? »

Son amant se figea sur place avant se mettre à sourire puis rire de bon cœur, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

« Je suis vraiment idiot des fois... c'était pourtant tellement évident...» dit il en reprenant son souffle. « Demyx, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi... n'est ce pas? »

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander » sourit Demyx avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche et de lui donner le papier.

« Comme pour cendrillon, minuit sera la clef. » lut Roxas « Vraiment Axel... Cendrillon? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux? »

« A vrai dire je trouve que c'est parfait, mais tu comprendras vraiment pourquoi à minuit »

«... justement Axel..» commença Roxas en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux, après avoir regardé sa montre « il est minuit...»

* * *

Mais où est donc passé le 24 ème chocolat?

Au passage je suis navrée de couper le chapitre comme ça...  
Je sais que c'est pas ... très sympa (?) mais c'était prévu dès le début.  
La suite sera dans l'épilogue qui ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir que ce pauvre chapitre X3


	25. Le chocolat remplacé

Je fais une petite entorse à mon break "sans internet" juste pour poster ce dernier chapitre.  
Ce matin j'ai enfin réussi à me sortir de se bloquage qui m'empêchait d'écrire les derniers lignes...

Je voulais dire un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, encouragé laissé des reviews (je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas avoir pu toujours répondre)...  
Un grand merci à DuncanHeart, ma beta (même si je ne t'ai pas encore envoyé les derniers chapitres à corriger :p )  
Un grand merci également à Serya-chan pour avoir laissé une review à chaque chapitre (si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre o_O )  
Et bien sûr un grand merci à Lawie et Naryu pour tellement de choses que ca risque d'être trop long de tout écrire... :p

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à me lire et que vous aimerez également ce dernier chapitre ;)

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages de Kingdom hearts II sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le chocolat remplacé  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Joyeux Noël !» s'exclama Demyx en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise avant de faire un rapide tour de table pour serrer chacun de ses invités dans ses bras.

Axel profita de cette distraction pour aller chercher la petite boîte qu'il avait camouflé parmi les autres cadeaux présents sous le majestueux sapin décoré en arrivant chez le musicien.

« Comme promis...» dit il en la tendant à Roxas.

Le blond dévisagea l'écrin dont il avait eu le temps d'en apprendre les moindres détails puisqu'il avait eu droit à 23 exemplaires contenant un chocolat au cours des derniers jours, et fronça les sourcils.

«Axel... ne me dis pas... que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée sur ton jeu de piste... juste pour le dernier chocolat de ton calendrier? » dit – il sur un ton à la fois confus et agacé.

« Roxas... » commença Axel d'une voix douce en posant la main sur la joue du blond qui se calma à son contact. «Cela fait... officiellement deux ans que l'on est ensemble maintenant... » continua t-il en le caressant doucement du pouce sans le lâcher du regard. « Et tout n'a pas toujours été rose autour de nous... ou même entre nous...»

Le rouquin souffla un bon coup pour évacuer sa nervosité et Roxas remarqua que ses joues commençaient à prendre une légère couleur rosée.

« Mais... » poursuivit-il en reprenant la boîte que tenait toujours son amant. « malgré ces hauts et ces bas... on a vécu tellement de bon moments. Ces dernier mois avec toi... m'ont vraiment fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi.... »

A présent la couleur visage d'Axel était parfaitement coordonnée avec celle de ses cheveux et le fait que tous leurs amis proches avaient arrêté de discuter pour l'écouter n'arrangeait rien à sa situation. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher des heures de répétitions pour si peu, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la boîte.

Roxas lâcha un hoquet de surprise et son regard se mit à faire de multiples aller-retour entre le visage de son amant et le contenu de l'écrin.

« Mais...» commença Roxas avant d'être interrompu par le doigt d'Axel sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage Roxas » expliqua Axel « et puis de toute façon le mariage homosexuel n'est pas reconnu dans ce pays. C'est plus une promesse de passer notre vie... ensemble... si tu le veux bien. »

Le silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. La tension devenait palpable. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot, bouger, voir respirer. Axel quand à lui semblait complètement pétrifié. Seul son cerveau était en activité intense, menaçant à tout moment de frôler la surchauffe.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire cette proposition à Roxas? Peut-être était-ce trop tôt? Où peut-être qu'il n'était simplement pas prêt? Où ces sentiments n'étaient pas aussi sûr que ceux d'Axel? Le rouquin se sentit pâlir à cette pensée.

« Tu sais Axel, je vais pas attendre indéfiniment comme ça» dit Roxas d'une voix empreinte d'une légère malice qui tira son amant de sa rêverie.

Ce dernier remarqua enfin la main gauche du blond tendu vers lui, comme s'il attendait que l'on dépose un baiser en son dos.

« Tu comptes me passer la bague au doigt ? Je te signale que j'attends toujours. »

A ces mots, le rouquin reprit entièrement vie et ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps.  
Il attrapa la main offerte et glissa le simple anneau argenté sur l'annulaire de son amant avec beaucoup de tendresse, sans le lâcher du regard avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'éteindre.

Ce fut Naminé qui vint interrompre ce moment un peu intime en les joignant dans leur embrassade.  
Puis ce fut au tour de son frère et finalement de Demyx, qui les fit tomber en leur sautant dessus.

Il rirent tous de bon cœur avant de se remettre à table pour terminer le repas. Naminé assise en face des deux amants, ne manqua pas les sourires en coin et les regards complices qu'échangeaient ses deux amis.

Après le dessert, Demyx décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils se levèrent donc de table et se regroupèrent autour du sapin. Demyx, aidé de Naminé, distribuèrent les présents disposés sous l'arbre de Noël.

Bien vite, le sol se trouva jonché d'un abondant amas constitués de rubans et de papier cadeaux, déchirés à la hâte pour la plupart.

Au milieu des remerciements, des rires et des conversations variés, Axel se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien reçu de la part de Roxas. Ce dernier, voyant la mine perplexe de son compagnon, s'approcha discrètement avant de lui prendre la main.

« J'ai réservé ton cadeau pour la fin » éclaircit le blond avant de faire un signe de têtes à ses trois complices.

Demyx invita ses convives à prendre leurs manteaux avant d'aller dans le jardin. Alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à faire de même, Roxas le retint par le bras.

« Avant que l'on aille dehors, il faut que je te mette ceci » fit Roxas en sortant un bandeau noir de sa poche.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avais ce genre de penchant... » commenta t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Roxas se contenta de froncer les sourcils, d'un air perplexe.

« Cependant, je suis désolé de te décevoir... » susurra Axel au creux de son oreille « mais il va falloir attendre d'être à la maison pour ça. Après tout, on est pas chez nous... et ce serai indécent de s'éclipser juste pour aller assouvir ton envie de m'attacher au lit.» termina t-il en mordillant le lobe de son concubin.

Roxas, comprenant enfin que les pensées de son amant avait prit un parcours quelque peu obscène, se mit à rougir profusément avant de lui administrer une tape sur la tête, espérant ainsi, lui remettre les idées en place. Il le tira ensuite par l'oreille pour l'obliger à se baisser et ainsi, pour pouvoir attacher le bandeau sur ses yeux, comme c'était initialement prévu.

Il profita de cette occasion pour l'embrasser affectueusement, sans omettre de le traiter d'idiot, avant de le guider à l'extérieur où tous leurs amis les attendaient.

Une fois dehors, Roxas donna le feu vert à Demyx et Zexion, et se tourna vers son amant pour lui enlever le bandeau au bon moment.

Dès que le blond aperçut des étincelles dans l'obscurité, il détacha le bandeau avant de saisir sa main.

Un faible jet de lumière s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel avant de d'exploser en une forêt d'étoiles scintillantes qui illumina les environs. En l'espace de quelques secondes de multiples étoiles bruyantes et colorées vinrent peindre le firmament de couleurs éphémères.

Même si ces les feux d'artifices étaient fait pour les amateurs, le spectacle n'en restait pas moins éblouissant. Mais, en cet instant, Axel était bien plus fasciné par la personne à ses côtés.

Par la façon dont ses cheveux dorés reflétaient chaque carnation des fleurs de feu, ses grands yeux d'un bleu intense qui scintillaient à chaque explosion, son sourire gracieux qui étirait ses lèvres, sa peau douce dont la chaleur sillonnait sa main... Le rouquin avait l'impression de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois...

Axel, tellement perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que le feu d'artifice était à présent terminé et que tous le monde, excepté Roxas et lui, étaient retournés au chaud.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau très conventionnel...» dit Roxas, le sortant de sa rêverie «mais je me suis dis qu'avec ta passion, quelque peu bizarre... pour le feu, cela te plairait...»

« J'ai adoré Roxas.» répondit-il simplement, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il restèrent à regarder les étoiles, bercés par les voix de leurs amis discutant dans le salon à côté et un agréable silence s'installa entre eux.

Le blond porta son regard l'anneau présent à son annulaire et le contempla d'un air à mis chemin entre sérieux et rêveur. Axel remarqua le geste discret et vint s'emparer de la fameuse main pour y effleurer lentement ses lèvres. Puis, toujours sous le regard intense et soutenu des prunelles bleues de son amant, déposa un baiser sur l'anneau.

Roxas eut littéralement l'impression de fondre sous la douceur et la passion que dégageait l'attention particulière du roux à son égard.

A cet instant, voyant l'effet que ses gestes avaient sur Roxas, Axel n'avait qu'une envie, partir de la fête pour retourner à leur appartement et faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Il aurait même été jusqu'à concéder leur nid douillet à leur voiture tellement l'envie était envahissante . Néanmoins, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Roxas de quitter la fête pour ça. Oui... surtout pour ça. C'était une cause perdu d'avance.

Il se soumis donc de lui-même à la raison et opta pour un simple câlin. Ce qui ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée du tout, particulièrement lorsque le blond susurra à son oreille ces trois mots qu'il ne prononçait que rarement, les rendant cependant plus inestimables. Tellement plus vrai...

Et malgré sa voix intérieur qui ricanait doucement devant sa pensée un peu niaise, Axel réalisa pleinement à quel point que le blond était indispensable à sa vie. Bien sûr, il en avait déjà pris conscience puisqu'après tout, la promesse de ce soir en était la conséquence directe, mais seulement à un certain niveau....

Cette découverte le frappa d'une telle force qu'il se sentit presque effrayé par ses sentiments si fort. Mais la crainte fit vite place à un sentiment immense de bonheur intense, à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort le blond entre ses bras, avant de faire écho à ses mots.

Il restèrent longtemps plongés dans leur étreinte. Chacun pensant à ce que cette promesse allait changer. A ce que demain allait apporter. A l'avenir en somme.

Mais aucun des deux n'avaient de réponses. Seulement des suppositions.

Cependant une chose était sûre.... ils s'avaient l'un l'autre.

Et au moment présent c'était tout ce qui importait.

Tout simplement.

* * *

Et voila, maintenant que c'est fait, je peux partir en vacances l'esprit encore plus serein.  
Bisous à tous ;)

**Edit:** Juste pour savoir par curiosité, aviez-vous devinez les cadeaux de Roxas et d'Axel?  
Si non, j'aimerai bien savoir comme ça ce que vous imaginiez X3...


End file.
